The Wonderful World of Cupcake and Her Wolf
by LostWolfGirl
Summary: Wolf pack member and his imprint Anabelle Cameron daughter of Jared and Kim Cameron
1. Chapter 1

Title: **The Wonderful World of Cupcake and Her Wolf**  
Published: 02-01-10, Updated: 04-27-10  
Chapters: 9, Words: 49,222

A/N: This story centers around original wolf pack member Brady Fuller and his imprint Anabelle Cameron, Daughter of Jared and Kim Cameron. I wrote this fiction as a collab with another writer and I don't remember which one it was. I feel awful that I don't remember. I can tell by reading which chapters I authored but I can't pinpoint who wrote the others.

This is mostly a fluff piece but it does contain nuggets of information about the coven war mentioned in my previous stories The Pathetic Ramblings of a Homosexual Werewolf and 100 Years of Solitude, Okay Maybe Just 5.

* * *

 **Chapter 1: You Are What You Eat**

* * *

She was six now and I was still terrified whenever I was entrusted with her care. Not that anyone else would do better. In fact, whenever, she was out of my sight, I was also a wreck with nerves. I guess what I'm trying to say is, there was a constant fear of her being hurt.

Annabelle, my Annie, was solely my responsibility today while her parents Jared and Kim helped Sue Clearwater with Leah's wedding reception in Seattle. Jared and Sue were on catering detail, making huge trays of sandwiches and other finger foods.

"Annie, it's time for your bath," I called down to where she sat playing with her older sister Amber or, more correctly, playing while Amber moped.

"Bubble bath, has to be a bubble bath!" She screamed in response, I smiled, already scooping a copious amount of pink Princess Brand bubble bath into the waiting water.

"It's all ready!" I answered, but she was already running up, her little feet padding a loud path to the upstairs bathroom. It was the only bathroom in the house with a tub, an old style white porcelain bathtub that sat atop four menacing looking clawed legs.

The second she was in the room, she started stripping and instinctively I turned away. She was still young, much too young for me to see her as anything except the world's most precious child, but it was just the polite thing to do.

My mother had raised me to be polite and respectful of women in absolutely every situation, which had not done me well in the dating world— from what I observed modern women walked all over chivalry—but it worked just fine with Annabelle.

"Help me in," she demanded and I turned back around carefully inspecting the puffy layer of cloudlike bubbles as I placed her inside, my arms getting wet up to the elbow.

"Is it too hot?" I asked nervously, but she just smiled, grabbing a huge handful of bubbles and blowing at them playfully. They sat on her hand identical to a clump of cotton balls then toppled off like tumbleweeds.

"Brady, why is Leah getting married in a house and not a church?" She asked thoughtfully, because, of course, it was obvious she was not only the most beautiful and precious little girl in the world, but also the smartest.

"Because not everyone gets married in churches… your parents got married on the beach, Uncle Paul and Rachel got married in the mountains, Collin and Helen did it in the forest and Sam got hitched in the community center. Today Leah is getting married at the courthouse then having a party at her house." I tried to answer every question my angel asked as thoroughly as possible or she would end up with a handful more. She was an inquisitive little thing and lately the topic of my late night work schedule and constant presence had been on her mind. Those questions were the ones I had to avoid.

She would, of course, have to know about the wolves, and soon, but I wanted to hold off for as long as possible. It was hard though, trying to give her a legitimate reason for her brother Ethan leaving after laying eyes on a little girl who lived across the world, or trying not to lie when I gave her excuses for patrolling until the wee hours of the morning.

Most of the kids in the pack circle learned around this age and I could tell Jared was itching to tell her, he was one of the proudest wolves I knew, but it was scary. I didn't want to give her half the story. With the big reveal that I morphed into a wolf, I also needed to tell her that essentially, I was linked to her for life. It wasn't just about honesty, I knew in her own way she would be able to put two and two together, and I wanted to be able to answer any of the many questions she would have.

"What's a courthouse?" She asked picking up her tiny loofah on a stick and scrubbing the leg that she held up, flexing her little toes, which she had talked me into painting a light shade of pink.

"It's like a government building. When you get married you get a record of it from the government."

"When you get married, will you get married in a government building?" She asked, I could tell by her puckered pink lips that she didn't like the idea.

"Depends on my wife, I guess… but I think probably not," I added when she knitted her eyebrows together in dislike.

I didn't know if we would get married, fate had chosen her for me, but she had yet to choose me and it was a two way street. But whether I married in a courthouse or at all lay entirely on her shoulders, because who else could I love the way I loved Annie? The answer to that is no one, because seriously, no competition. I am 100% positive Annabelle is the most utterly flawless individual in all of creation.

"You should get married in a big church, churches are pretty," she advised.

"Whatever you want, Princess," I said gently covering her eyes as I dropped a cup of water on her still dry scalp.

"Don't call me Princess, that's Amber's name."

"What would you like me to call you?" I asked pulling down the no-tear shampoo and squirting a quarter-size dollop in my hand. I read every instruction of every product and used them to the tee. Use a quarter size amount, rinse and repeat; it was law with my Annie.

"Something different, something special just for me," she said as I gently massaged her head.

"Okay, I'll think of a good one."

When she was wrapped in the softest and fluffiest of terrycloth towels, I carried her into her room. She hummed, holding onto me as we looked through her closet. Annie had been responsible for dressing herself, with minimal supervision, for about a year now; it was Kim's way of giving her a sense of individuality, or something like that.

"No, not that one," she huffed when I pointed to a ruffled pink number handed down to her from Amber.

"What do you want to wear, _Baby_?" I tried the name on for size, but before she even responded it felt wrong.

"I'm not a baby, I'm six, Brady." She turned in my arms giving me a stern look to emphasize her point.

"Okay, no Baby...what do you want to wear today? It has to be something special," I said digging in the back of her closet, past the mountain of jeans and other daily wear clothing and into the reserve of dresses and other things Leticia showered on her.

"I want my white dress with black swirls," she said seriously. I put her down, getting on my knees to dive through the clothes with gusto. I found two white dresses before a white and black dress caught my eye.

"Got it," I squealed, laying it on the bed and giving her time to dress alone.

"Do you need help?" I asked from the other side of the door.

"No!" She answered with a giggle and I took the chance to go down the hall and try to rouse Amber.

Amber was more difficult now that her childhood crush Solace had left town and just looking at her broke my heart. It had been less than a month and she was like a hormone infused zombie, crying and throwing tantrums one minute then completely absent and vacant the next. I love Solace, he was the first young wolf to join the pack after me, we had been through decades of brotherhood, but I could kick his James Dean-wannabe ass right now, the punk.

Amber was not my imprint, I know, but the girl captured my heart and I loved her like the sister I never had. Bros before… well "hoes" did not apply when it came to sweet, fiery pre-teens who deserved a hell of a lot better from grown men who should have known better than to let a young girl fall in love with him. This was something I made sure to tell him the first and last time I planned to talk to him while he wallowed or whatever the hell he was doing in Europe.

"Do you know what you're going to wear, Ambo?" I asked poking her gently. She sat with her knees to her chest staring dramatically into the abyss, which turned out to be a broken down wooden coffee table.

"Clothes," she spat looking up at me annoyed as if I had interrupted something vital and I nodded before running back to Annie without another word.

"Okay, I'm coming in," I called giving her a minute before I opened the door and panic struck me like a semi-truck. She wasn't there.

"Annie!"

"Here!" She shouted from down the hall in her mother's room.

She stood in front of the vanity, the room filled with a cloud of different perfumes that burned my nostrils as I approached. When she turned to me, clad in the perfect little dress and little white ballet flats, she smiled a lipstick covered smile, big circles of pink blush covering her cheeks. She was proud, her hand on her hip with the sassiest smile I'd ever seen on a little girl.

"Do I look beautiful?"

I laughed, kneeling down next to her and taking the bundle of make-up clutched in her hand away, placing the assortment back on the vanity before I faced her.

"You always look beautiful, _Angel_." This nickname thing was getting difficult. She shook her head no and went back to the perfume, which she spritzed on herself before I could stop her.

"I want to put on all the perfumes," she informed me simply.

I picked her up taking her back towards the bathroom without a word. When I dampened a wash cloth rubbing it over her cheek carefully, she frowned, but didn't argue. She knew as well as I did her mother would not be pleased.

"Brady… if you and Collin went to school together, why is he old and you aren't?" The question was so abrupt, so random I almost dropped her, though my instinct to protect her at all costs prevented my tight hold on her from slipping.

"Well, that's very complicated, _Sugar_ … I don't think I have time to tell you before your sister is done getting ready," I said listening for Amber's progression, she was stomping, which was a good sign, at least she was moving.

"Sugar?" She tilted her head to the side for a long moment before shaking it seriously. "No."

"You're picky, Annabelle Cameron," I chuckled as I finished wiping the last remnants of make-up off her face then trudging down to the kitchen with Annie wrapped around my neck smelling like a floral shop.

"Why aren't you married, everyone else is married?" She asked getting closer and closer to the subject at hand.

"Do you want something to drink?" I was stalling, though I knew I didn't have long before I had to spill.

"Hot chocolate and a cupcake," she said pointing to a pile of cupcakes deemed unworthy for delivery to Leah's new place in Seattle where she lived with her new husband, Greg, and adorable step-daughter, April.

I raised my eyebrow at her, but caved anyways. It would probably be best if she had her mouthful while I avoided her line of questions. I placed the platter, which was piled high with Jared's famous chocolate mini-cupcakes with buttercream frosting and the underappreciated, but addictively delicious lemon-poppy seed with cream cheese frosting, in front of her. Each of them had different shades of colored frosting from Jared getting creative after hours of creating identical masterpieces. Jared was the culinary master and though I studied hard under him, I was nowhere near as good, the man was a confectionary genius.

As I stirred the label instructed tablespoon of Nesquick into her big girl cup filled with microwaved skim milk, she spoke again, slowly.

"Are you really a wolf?" I dropped the spoon and it clanged loudly against the countertop.

"Who told you that?" I asked calmly. She stared at me, tilting her head to the side and grabbing another cupcake.

"Randy," she said simply. Of course he did. Randy Littlesea, my godson and the only child of my lifelong best friend Collin, didn't know how to lie. He was just not wired that way and if Annabelle, his very best friend, asked him a question he was sure to answer her, in detail.

"What else did Randy tell you?" I asked placing the mug of hot chocolate next to her after ample blowing to ensure she wouldn't get burned.

"That you and Ethan and Taylor and Daddy and Sam and Paul and David and Mark and Jordan **and** Solace and Embry and Quil and… and all of the guys in La Push turn into giant wolves to protect us and that's where you go every night," she said slyly grabbing another cupcake, her third, though I was too disarmed to stop her.

"And how do you feel about that?" I asked grabbing a cupcake of my own just to have something to do with my hands.

"Confused," she said slowly, stuffing a huge chunk of cupcake into her mouth, which she washed down with a gulp of liquid sugar. This cupcake-hot chocolate thing might have been a bad idea in retrospect, but it was a little late now.

"Well… I'm a wolf. I turned into one when I was a teenager and that's why I don't look older… I don't get older till I stop being a wolf."

"Does it hurt?" She asked grabbing my hand and squeezing as her other hand snaked to the pile, snatching yet another cupcake.

"No, Cupcake, it doesn't hurt anymore," I smiled.

"I'm not a cupcake, I'm eating cupcakes!" She squealed giggling so adorably I had to grab her, picking her up and pulling her into my lap.

"Oh, Cupcake, hasn't anyone ever told you, you are what you eat?" I said kissing her cheek.

"You're silly, Brady," she chuckled.

"You love it," I countered, tickling her side.

"Is that why you are always here, because you're a wolf?" She asked fiddling with the bottom of her dress. She was nervous, she was never nervous and it made my heart swell with such force it felt as if it would burst out of my chest.

"Yes, you're my… imprint. It's sort of like, like a permanent link."

"Like the links in your brain?" She asked. We had talked about the brain last month and I chuckled, impressed that she remembered that at all.

"Sort of… I'm linked to you so that I can protect you forever," I promised kissing her little hands.

"Can I see?" She asked kissing my cheek tenderly.

"See the link?" I asked scratching my head befuddled.

"No, silly. You as a wolf, Randy got to see."

"I don't think that would be wise," I said gently, Randy had been told about a week ago and he almost fainted at the sight of me phasing for Collin, who had long since retired.

"Brady! Come on," she pleaded kissing me again. I caved, I always did. She was so ridiculously adorable that she had me whipped.

Amber joined us in the kitchen, sitting on the countertop in a baggy grey dress kicking her feet angrily.

"Brady's gonna become a wolf for me, Amber," my Cupcake announced merrily.

"Great," she said flatly.

"It _is_ great. You don't have your own wolf linked to you forever," Annie said sticking out her tongue indignantly. Amber sighed jumping off the counter with a thud.

"No, I don't," she said and I sniffles as soon as she was behind closed doors.

"Cupcake, you can't say things like that to your sister, it will hurt her feelings." I lifted her up, cradling her to my chest as I led her out the back door and into the lawn.

"Why?"

"Because… because it's mean to point out something that someone is lacking. If you saw a person without any shoes, would you laugh at him?" I asked placing her on the back porch and kissing her soft coconut scented hair twice for good measure.

"No, but Amber has shoes and she's being mean," Annie insisted.

"She's your sister and she's sad, try to be a little nicer, okay? You've only got one sister." She shrugged, but I could see in her beautiful coffee brown eyes, streaked through with hints of dazzling mahogany that she understood.

It was chilly, the middle of October, and she stood bundled in her pink pea coat staring at me as I tried to think of ways to do this without stripping and showing her the goods. It was one thing for me to occasionally get a glimpse of her naked torso or little behind, but her seeing me naked was on a whole different scale of weird.

She ran down the three small steps, dashing towards a pile of leaves raked in the corner by Taylor. The pile was small, the leaves not completely brown, still maintaining the healthy gloss they had sported when they clung to the branches.

While she grabbed at the leaves throwing them in the air and running below them, I got down to my boxers, which I had been lucky to have worn in the first place.

"Okay. Close your eyes and stay right there," I advised. She brought her little hands up to cover her face, but I could see her peeking through her delicate fingers as I started to shake, erupting only after having calculated our distance twice, making sure there was absolutely no possible way for me to hurt her. I morphed; landing on four furry paws after the familiar shimmer of supernatural was done showering my body.

I took three large steps back, dropping down to lie on my stomach, making myself as small as possible while she watched me with giant eyes. Children generally took this news way better than adults, but Annie was exceptionally receptive, again because she was just that much better than other kids. After ten heavy seconds of staring, she squealed, running at me and diving on my back, lying across me as if I were a bear skin rug.

"It's TRUE!" Her shrill voice rang in my sensitive ears, but it was all made better when she buried her face in my neck hugging me. Even as a wolf, maybe even especially as a wolf, I felt the draw to her and anytime we hugged I was complete. Cocooning her in my arms or having her hold me made us a perfect unit, there was nothing else we needed beyond that. It was just me and my Cupcake, who was now covered in broken leaves and streaks of mud.

I carefully stood, grabbing my clothes in my mouth and sauntering into the clearing so I could change back again.

"You're filthy now you know. We're going to have to take another bath before we go," I said half-heartedly scolding her as she continued to roll around in the grass.

"Bubble bath, has to be a bubble bath!" She screamed, diving under the pile of leaves so only her little pink shoes and frilly socks were immediately visible.

"Of course, Cupcake, whatever you want."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: A First Crush and A Disastrous Makeover**

* * *

I could feel his eyes boring holes into the side of my head, I was trying in vain not to meet his gaze, but it was proving much more difficult than I had predicted. Freddie Call was really cute. It didn't help that April kept giggling in my ear and Melody kept trying to push me towards him.

"He's totally staring at you," Melody whispered excitedly. I felt the blood rush up my neck to my cheeks, causing them to flame up in a totally unattractive way. I fidgeted nervously covering my face with my hair, hoping that he hadn't noticed.

"Can you both stop?!" I hissed looking pointedly at two of my best girl friends. April Aunt Leah's stepdaughter and Melody my brother Taylor's imprint.

"He's so cute!" April squealed, causing me to look up and lock eyes with the boy that had come and turned my world upside down.

In the past twelve years of my short life, no boy had been able to stir up such a riot in my stomach, at least no one except my very bestest of best friends, Brady. Brady was all I ever wanted. I had known that since I was two and my mind couldn't think of a day where he hadn't been there holding my hand or snuggling me close to his body. I loved Brady more than anything and he was mine. He was my imprint, so we belonged to each other. I just had to wait, something I wasn't too worried about before Freddie Call caught up to me in age, physically at least.

I started noticing just how handsome he was, how caring and how mesmerizing his eyes were when they were focused solely on me. There was a passion within his brown orbs that pulled me in, hypnotizing me until I forced myself to look away. It wasn't a secret that Freddie had a crush on me, one that I tried to ignore or refuse whenever anyone teased me about it, but I knew it was true. My sister Amber, always got a kick out of teasing me, I smiled thinking about how much she had changed since Solace, the love of her life had returned to La Push after five long years in Europe.

My Amber was back, my big sister that would smile and laugh, the one that would stay up for hours talking to me or listening whenever I wanted to marvel at the perfection that was my imprint, Brady. Ever since Solace had returned she had been sucked into this happy bubble, where life was perfect. She was happy and even if I was still angry at Solace for hurting my sister in the first place, I was relieved that his presence had helped her come back to me... even if I didn't understand it.

All my girlfriends unanimously agreed that Solace, the love of Amber's life and probably my future brother-in-law was the most gorgeous guy, like ever, but I didn't see it. I must have missed something, I mean he was cute, especially when he smiled, but it's not like he smiled a lot.

"You should go talk to him," Melody urged, trying to push me forward. Freddie was still staring at me from his spot next to my bestest of best friends, Randy.

Randy Littlesea is probably the sweetest guy in the entire world, after Brady at least. He's a few months older than me, and as long as I could remember we went to school together and sat next to each other in every class. Every student and every teacher loved the gentle giant because he was sweeter than honey. Which is why I couldn't for the life of me, figure out why the hell he was so in love with Freddie's wicked witch sister, Soledad.

Soli was beautiful, yes, but like, the world was filled with beautiful girls and La Push had more than most, or at least that's my humble opinion. Randy's eyes now, and pretty much every day, were glued on Soledad, his prime fascination. Soledad was my sister's best friend too, she has some power over people and I don't get how she weaseled her way into their hearts. She's a bitch, honestly, I don't use that word lightly because Randy's mom, Helen, taught me that bitch, hoe, slut, tramp and all other variations of bad names you could call a girl where created by men to keep us down, but seriously there were no other words for her. Not good ones at least.

"Ah, they're coming over!" April squealed, turning around and fixing her hair. I rolled my eyes. She had a small crush on Randy, though he was way too obsessed with Soledad to ever notice. I bit down on my bottom lip as they got closer; my hands clamming up in anticipation.

"Hey, Annie," he smiled when he stopped in front of me.

I cleared my throat. "Hi, Freddie."

He looked down and stuffed his hands in his pockets, my breath hitched as he slowly looked up at me from under his long lashes.

"Uh – I was wondering if maybe, you would take a walk with me," he asked shyly.

I blinked, I could hear April and Melody giggling beside me, but I was in too much shock to truly dwell on it or to even glare at them like I so wanted to.

"With me?" I asked lamely. He grinned, nodding at me and offering me his hand. I stared at it, confused as to whether I should grab it. Melody gently pushed me forward, my hand landing beside his. Our eyes locked as I felt his fingers intertwine with mine and pull me along.

All the grown-ups were inside, so thankfully April, Melody and Randy were the only witnesses as Freddie led me towards the beach as evening set in. My heart was hammering against my chest, the walk was short and not a word was uttered until we reached First Beach. We sat down on the gray sand, our hands still locked together.

The waves slammed against the shore in a calming rhythm, slowly easing my erratic heart. This was it, I was going to get my first ever kiss, like a real kiss, not the kind I got on New Years or the ones Brady showered along my hairline, but a real tongue-in-mouth, bodies-molded-together kiss.

"Are you having fun?" Freddie asked squeezing my hand.

I tilted my head and smiled at him, "I love the beach, Brady brings me here whenever I want."

Freddie looked away, his eyes squinting tightly as he looked towards the shore, "do you like Brady? I mean do you like, like him?" He asked me.

"Of course I do, he's my best friend." I answered him confused. Brady was my favorite person in the whole world.

"He's your imprint." Freddie said simply. I nodded, my heart swelling. Brady would always love me, he would always be mine and that was the greatest gift fate could have ever given me.

"Do you like me, Annie?" He asked, looking at me pleadingly.

I didn't know what to say. If I stopped myself and didn't think about it the first word out of my mouth would have been yes. Of course yes, I was intrigued by him, he was my age and I was ready to date (though, I am sure my dad wouldn't agree). He was gorgeous and he liked me, _like_ liked me, unlike Brady who was far from seeing me as anything more than his best friend. I wanted to be kissed and I had always envisioned it being Brady, but Freddie was stirring up feelings that I had never experienced. They surged through me like a jolt of electricity. Freddie had a presence about him that pulled me forward like metal being pulled to a magnet.

"Yes," I whispered. He smiled, inching closer to me, my eyes closed and my lips puckered out instinctively. His breath fanned against my face. He was getting close, I could feel it. I was about to experience my first kiss!

"You're so pretty, Annie." He murmured. My stomach was in knots, my heart beating so loudly that I could hear the ringing in my ears.

"Annie!"

I gasped my eyes opening automatically at the sound of Brady's voice. I jumped up, leaving Freddie sitting alone on the cold, damp sand.

"Annie, where are you?" Brady called out, his voice getting closer. I ran forward feeling the familiar tug in my stomach pulling me to him. When he saw me, he ran to me engulfing me in his arms when he was close enough.

"You scared me, Cupcake," he murmured into my hair, placing kisses on the top of my head.

"What are you doing out here, Annie?" He asked, his hands running down my face until they cupped my chin.

"She was with me, Brady – sorry, we should have told you where we were going." Freddie answered walking up behind me. Brady nodded examining Freddie and pulling me closer to him. I sighed contentedly there was nothing more perfect in this world than being in Brady's arms.

"Let's go back to the house, Cupcake. I don't want you getting sick." Brady whispered stroking my cheeks lovingly.

"Okay," I breathed out, my entire being pulling me along, wanting to be close to him. Freddie followed us back, his eyes burning daggers on Brady's arm which was wrapped possessively around my shoulders.

When we got back to the house, I was pulled away from Brady by April, Melody and Jessy ready for gossip. They pulled me into Melody's room and sat me down on her bed.

"So, how was it? Did he kiss you?" April asked excitedly bouncing on her toes, while Melody and Jessy giggled beside her.

I shook my head and they all groaned out in disappointment. "You have no hope!" April chided, throwing herself on Melody's bed dramatically.

"Its okay, Annie, Brady'll kiss you – when you're ready." Jessy assured me and I smiled softly, my lips tingling with hope that one day would be soon.

"Yeah," Mel agreed.

"Mel, Brady's old." April complained.

Jessy, Mel and I shared a look, I hated that Aunt Leah didn't let anyone tell April about the world she was thrown into – it sucked because there was so many things that I wanted to tell her, but couldn't. Like imprinting, Mel and Jessy understood me; they knew I was destined for Brady as they were destined for Tay and Seth, respectively. They comprehended how right it felt to be with your imprint, how nothing could compare to the bond between imprints and they also understood how frustrating it could be to want more from your imprint and get refused because you're _supposedly_ too young.

"I know you like him, Annie, but you should give Freddie a chance. He's so cute!" She gushed. Mel and I rolled our eyes.

There was a lot under April Crawford's sweet exterior which only Mel, Jessy and I were privy too. She was a flirt and was completely fascinated with boys and dating, the latter being strictly forbidden by her father, but that didn't change the fact that we spent many sleepovers gushing about the boys on the reservation. While Mel, Jessy, and I would swoon about our imprints, April would spend hours talking about the hotness that was Randy, Levi, Devlin and Freddie. It was always amusing to see Mel's reaction whenever April gossiped about her brothers.

"April, your mom's looking for you," Devlin announced walking into Mel's room. April grinned and jumped off the bed.

"Aw, thanks for letting me know, Devlin – you're so sweet," she told him twirling a strand of her hair in between her fingers. Devlin blushed holding the door open for her and letting her walk in front of him, she winked at us before disappearing down the hallway.

April had kissed a boy, two in fact, one at school and as of last month, Devlin. He couldn't be anywhere near her now without turning beet red. He was way too shy to initiate a kiss or repeat it, but I wondered jealousy if she would kiss him again before running down the hall to meet her parents.

"So, what are you going to do?" Mel asked me when the door was firmly shut behind them.

I shrugged, "I don't know. I mean I think Freddie's cute, but I don't _think_ I like him, at least not the way he wants me too… or maybe I do, I'm so confused. What about Brady?"

Jessy nodded sympathetically looking towards the hallway, where we could hear Seth's booming laughter emitting from the living room.

"You need a makeover, show Brady you're not a little girl anymore. Maybe if he notices then Taylor will notice me too!" Mel squealed excitedly.

"Yeah, we should do it for Halloween! We can get you a sexy costume – I bet Amber has tons," Jessy suggested.

I grinned. "She does! Though some of them are not for Halloween," I paused allowing my girls to giggle at the thought. "They're all still in her closet – she didn't take them with her."

"Hehe, I guess Solace doesn't need costumes," Jessy whispered between giggles and we erupted in a fit of secret laughs. And just like that I had a plan. I was going to make Brady realize that I wasn't a little girl anymore.

"Hold, still!" April hissed, poking my sides with a pin.

"I don't think it fits, I mean if you haven't noticed, Amber's got a lot more curves than I could ever even wish of having." I pointed out, gesturing to the barely there Mad Hatter costume I was wearing.

It was Amber's. She had worn it last year when she was still dating Riley. On her it was short and very revealing and looked amazing, her long legs making it nearly impossible for any sane man to not want to ogle her. It wasn't quite as short on me and the black and white striped stockings that went were comically loose, so we eliminated them, all of us agreeing that the outfit would look better without them.

April was pinning the dress on the sides so that it would compliment my slowly developing figure.

She had brought back from Seattle quite a few things to help my cause. Sultry perfume, not the adjective, that was actually the name of the brand. Light make-up, which she swore would enhance my natural beauty, but was undetectable by the parental units, unless your mother was Leah and had hawk eyes. And a plastic bra thing, that I had never seen before, but did wonders to my small breast – which I was hoping would grow more, because they were much too small for my liking.

Jessy and Mel, a year younger than me and almost always together, were going as a pair of matching witches, big pointy hats and all. April helped me curl my hair, making it look voluminous under the green hat I was wearing and together we applied my make-up.

When the time grew closer, she helped me get into Amber's old Mary Jane heels. I was thankful that she was here because I was sure that without her help, I would have sprained my ankle. The shoes were a death trap, how the hell Amber had walked on them would never cease to amaze me.

"Annie, your dad and I are leaving! Brady will pass by to pick you up!" My mom shouted up to us. April and I froze hoping that she wouldn't try to come into my room and see what I was doing – I couldn't let this plan be ruined. I was on a mission - I wanted to be kissed, goddamnit!

We let out a sigh of relief when we heard the front door slam shut and my dad's old van drive off.

"Okay, you're ready!" April announced helping me to the full length mirror behind my door. I gasped completely in awe with the final result.

"He'll never be able to resist you," April told me fluffing up my skirt. I squealed and hugged her tight, trying to show her how thankful I was for her help. April left soon after, running back to the old Clearwater house to get ready.

Once she left and I was alone, I waited for Brady calming my nerves by pacing around the living room and learning how to walk in Amber's shoes. He showed up a quarter before seven, and my jaw dropped when I saw him walk up my porch steps with a tight v-neck white tank top that showed off his muscular chest. Brady always left me dumbstruck, even when he wasn't trying to; I was one hell of a lucky girl.

I stood in front of the door just as he knocked, taking a deep breath before opening it. I stepped back to give him the full effect. He hadn't looked up at my face yet, but I watched mesmerized as his eyes traveled up my bare legs, to the skirt of my costume and over my chest until his eyes reached mine. His beautiful eyes were opened to the size of saucers, he kept opening and closing his mouth trying to say something, but failing.

For a second, I felt a wave of satisfaction course through my veins, I had gotten a reaction and a good one too – well at least I thought I had.

"Annie, what the hell are you wearing?!" He shouted out, walking inside and grabbing my coat from the holder against the wall, trying to force me into it. I took a step back already anticipating his next move, but my foot caught on the rug and I lost my balance. Brady moved like a blur of light, my butt didn't even touch the ground before he had his arms wrapped around my waist preventing my fall.

"Are you okay, Cupcake?" He asked worriedly, looking me over making sure I hadn't hurt myself. I nodded, but winced when I felt a sharp sting coming from my ankle. Brady looked down, "does your foot hurt, Annie?"

I nodded biting down on my bottom lip, Brady grabbed my foot in between his large hands, he took off the death traps I was wearing and started to massage my slightly swollen ankle.

I sighed and smiled, "I love your heat, it always makes me feel better." I whispered looking down at him. He grinned up at me, his rough hands continuing to gently squeeze the soft skin of my foot.

"Do you want to sit on the couch?" He asked me. I nodded. Brady placed an arm under my knees, the other one firmly around my waist and lifted me up, walking us over to the couch. I rested my head on his shoulder, my body molding against his as we lay down on the couch. His fingers stroked my hair while the arm around my waist stayed firmly in place.

"Do you think I look ugly Brady?" I asked him, my small hand placed firmly above his heart.

Brady pulled me up so that he was looking into my eyes, he smiled softly, stroking my blush stricken cheek, "of course not, Cupcake. You always look beautiful, but you're too young to be dressed like this," he gestured to my costume. He grabbed the soft flannel blanket from the corner of the couch and wrapped it around me like a caterpillar in its cocoon.

"I wanted you to notice me, to see that I am not a little girl anymore," I murmured.

Brady sighed, "Annie, but you _are_ still young, granted you've grown, Cupcake… but you're still too young to be wearing Amber's clothes."

"Freddie likes me and I think I might kinda – sorta like him too. Does that make you mad?" I asked automatically. Technically, I didn't _really_ like Freddie, he was the last thing on my mind right now, but I did want to see what his reaction would be.

His eyes turned cold for a millisecond before they warmed back up again, he smiled softly, his fingers running a trail down my cheek. "I want you to be happy, Cupcake. It can be with me or Freddie. As long as you're happy, then I am happy too. I live for you, Annie, but that doesn't mean that I have to hold you back. Who you choose to spend the rest of your life with is up to you, I would never force you to be with me," he answered sincerely.

I noticed the sadness in his eyes when he talked about me being with anyone but him and backed down. I was twelve (and a half) and I knew that Brady was it for me. I could tell him anything and know that he wouldn't judge me. He was perfect, absolutely perfect.

"I love you, Brady, I don't want anyone else. I promise!" I assured him. He sighed, pulling me tight against his body. My fingers curled in his thick dark hair, my nose inhaling his musky pine smell. I couldn't believe that I had ever even considered liking someone else when Brady was right in front of me.

"We should get going, Cupcake. You don't want to be late, do you?"

I shook my head, wrapping my arms tight around his neck. "I want to stay here with you, Brady, please," I begged childishly, this was the best way to get what I wanted, well until I could kiss him and disarm him the way my mom got what she wanted from my dad.

Brady chuckled lowly close to my ear, causing my body to shiver from the proximity. "Don't you want to see Amber, Cupcake? I know you miss her and I heard from a source that she has a big announcement to make."

I looked up intrigued, "what do you mean?"

He shrugged, "let's just say I had patrol with Phil today, so I was privy to some very important information and I know that you won't want to miss it."

"Fine!" I conceded, standing up, causing the blanket to fall down my body and form a heap on the floor.

"You should change first," Brady muttered looking away from me. I looked down and blushed realizing that I was still in the costume that showed more skin than Brady was comfortable with. April was going to be pissed that all the hard work had gone down the drain, but with a sigh I changed into the costume my mom had originally bought me.

Brady grinned when he saw me walk down the stairs, in the costume my mother made for me. "I like this one much better," he praised holding out his hand for me to take.

I giggled, "I thought you would."

He bent down and placed a kiss on my cheek, "what can I say? You're by far the cutest little red riding hood I've ever seen."

I chuckled. "You haven't even seen the best part," I told him, pulling him into the kitchen where a basket was waiting for me. I grabbed it and lifted the top, reaching in and pulled out one of my father's handmade delicacies.

"Would you like a cupcake, my dear wolf?" I asked him sweetly with a curtsy. I squealed as he twirled me around me, stopping to place a kiss on the tip of my nose.

"I love you, Cupcake," he whispered, his breath fanning against my face. I grinned leaning back and handing him the cupcake.

I placed a kiss on his cheek and smiled, "I love you too, Brady."

We walked to the party hand in hand and he didn't let me out of his sight the entire night. I marveled in his company and that night when my sister announced her engagement I couldn't help but think that one day that would be me, one day I would marry my wolf.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Kisses for an Ending and Beginnings**

* * *

The sweet scents of vanilla and almond extract, sugar, chocolate, cinnamon, coconut and lemon filled the house waking me mid morning when the sun was already burning high in the sky. The combination of fragrances swirling around in the air reminded me of the inside of a Bath and Body Works.

"Morning, Annie. Do you want to help me make everything for tonight?" Dad asked with forced cheer when I stepped into the kitchen for breakfast.

Dirty muffin trays, cookie sheets and cake pans were piled high in the sink waiting to be washed, while mixing bowls filled with multiple colors of fluffy whipped frosting were set up in a line on one counter like a rainbow. Beside the bowls sat a cooling rack filled with cupcakes waiting to be iced while another counter held two bowls of runny batter and several trays waiting to go in the oven.

He'd obviously been up for hours already making various desserts for the annual Fourth of July bonfire, which was doubling as the Call family going away party this year. An enormous array of predominantly red, white, and blue pastries already covered the table, but I had no doubt he had only just gotten started and was planning to at least triple the amount by this evening. My dad made the best desserts around, so they were always in high demand, but these feverish, extravagant preparations were more about him using baking as therapy. My dad missed my sister Amber and brother Ethan much more than he liked to admit, and now his friend and wolf-brother of many years would be leaving La Push for good.

"No thanks, Dad," I declined readily as I walked back out no longer hungry. Just thinking about having to say goodbye tonight spoiled my appetite.

This was a dismal day in general. I was so so tired of saying goodbyes.

Though I was too young to remember the first time I'd had to say goodbye to my eldest brother, Ethan. He'd been absent for more of my life than he'd been present for, but I missed him all the same. My whole family had been able to see him briefly for his wedding to Elena in France but it wasn't enough.

The second time big goodbye was to Amber who married Solace not long after she graduated last year. The only consolation there was that they now lived in Seattle, which wasn't too far away and it was usually fairly easy to talk Brady into driving me there whenever I was really missing her. He's pretty amazing like that.

But now I had to say goodbye to Leticia, who has always been a second mother to me, buying me dresses and fixing my hair when I was younger and her son Freddie, my first crush and one of my closest friends. And I didn't know when, if ever, I'm going to see them again.

"Cupcake, where are you?" I heard his deep baritone voice calling for me as he made his way upstairs. I felt a thrill flutter through me. He showed up just when I'd been thinking of him, like I was telekinetic and I'd summoned him with my thoughts.

"In my room," I responded with a happy sigh, being near Brady always made me smile. I was looking through my closet for something to wear tonight even though that was still hours away, but the sound of his voice pulled at me till I was unconsciously walking towards my closed door impatient to see him.

"Are you dressed?" He asked cautiously beating me to the door and knocking lightly.

"Do I need to be?" I asked suggestively pausing in the middle of my room to eagerly await his answer. I was hoping he'd say no or even just walk in to see for himself. I was fourteen now but not much had changed, he still treated me like his precious kid sister.

"Annie," he said warningly making no move to come inside.

"Come in," I huffed.

"It's safe. No naked teenage girls in here, promise," I added when he still didn't open the door.

He opened the door warily, as though afraid I'd been lying and ready to bolt if I had. I giggled when I saw his partially squinted eyes knowing I'd guessed correctly. He sighed in mixed relief when he looked around the room and spotted me wearing clothes, though the clothes consisted of a denim mini skirt and pale pink tank top with a built in bra for extra cleavage. After remaining in the doorway waging some unknown internal debate, he finally came fully into the room, but left the door wide open.

He was so incredibly sexy I couldn't look away. The copper skin of his chest was hidden beneath a grey shirt, that was stretched tautly over the ridges of his defined muscles. They were nearly impossible to resist touching as was his unruly, thick dark hair. My heart raced when I detected his refreshing pine scent. It cut through the suffocating candy shop atmosphere my dad had whipped up and I greedily inhaled. Brady considerately pretended not to notice my fumbled breathing.

"I brought you a treat," he said casually bringing his hand from behind his back to proudly show me the blue frosted cupcake he'd lifted from the kitchen like a cat burglar before coming up to see me.

"A cupcake for my Cupcake," he joked affectionately with a huge engaging grin.

"Thanks," I said with half of my usual enthusiasm as I took the tasty treat and moved to perch gracefully on the edge of my bed. I nibbled as he watched me.

"You okay?" He asked in concern watching me daintily pick at the snack I would ordinarily devour.

"Yeah, just a little bummed about tonight," I told him shrugging it off as he crossed the room in two long strides to stand in front of me. I gave him a small smile before offering the last bite of the yummy cake, but he shook his head in refusal.

"I've got my own cupcake and you're much sweeter," he earnestly declared scooping me up and planting playful kisses all over my face till I was giggling uncontrollably and squirming wildly, the last of the cupcake smashed in my hand and now smeared across both of us. It was just what I needed to lighten the day.

"Distract me," I asked Brady once we'd both cleaned off the blue frosted mess.

"Okay… what do you wanna do?" He asked eyeing me nervously.

"Something reckless," I said conspiratorially, he chuckled.

"You're gonna have to be more specific Cupcake," he laughed but his eyes looked weary.

"Let's go cliff-diving," I announced, doubling back to my dresser to pull out my bathing suit. All remnants of laughter drained from his face.

"Nope, that's not happening," I froze. Brady never said no to me. I had said it off the top of my head but his denial made me want it more.

"Well I can go without you then," I said defiantly knowing he would follow. He eyed me as I picked my favorite old purple bathing suit and turned back to him with a flourish. He was sizing me up and I wasn't backing down.

"Annabelle…" he started but when I moved to remove my t-shirt he darted out the room with a flash. I chuckled, packed my bag and stomped out the house with Brady at my heel.

"Are you gonna jump with me or wait for me below to make sure I don't die on the rocks?' I joked, hoping out his car and racing towards the cliffs. I dropped my shorts as I ran and he grabbed me from behind, pulling me off of my feet in one swoop.

"Are you sure you wanna do this? It's pretty scary he warned."

I nodded, not trusting my voice. I gripped him harder, pressing as much of my exposed flesh to his warm skin as the wind picked up.

"Okay. On three then," he said hesitantly, cradling my face to the nape of his neck. It was embarrassing how fast and hard my heart crashed against my ribcage.

"Three," he screamed, taking a running leap. We sailed far from the rocks, his arms like vice grips around me. When we hit the water it was icy cold, but his warm arms and torso never left my side. He warmed me completely, swimming at my side until we reached the shore.

I could hear Brady downstairs helping my dad as I got ready for the night. I nervously applied lipgloss and picked out a loose, sheer gauzy top to go over my light purple and orange tank top. The shirt reminded me of a sunset and I found that strangely appropriate for tonight because sunsets were beautiful and memorable, but they also marked the sun's departure and an end to that day.

"You ready, Cupcake?" Physically yes, mentally, however, my mind was racing.

Brady and I rode to the beach with my dad in our trusty old minivan since he'd made so much food driving was necessary to haul everything over. I sat in one of the worn middle seats with several containers balanced on my lap and more on the floor wedged between my feet. It was rather uncomfortable, but dad hadn't liked the idea of me sitting on Brady's lap in the front seat, which had been the alternative.

About half of the expected turnout had already arrived when we got there. It was late in the day, approaching the dinner hour and the sun dipped low in the sky, a heavy ball of fire sinking beyond the horizon. Multiple tables had been set out already, awaiting the treats my dad brought. Brady and I helped my dad unload the van, anything to prolong joining the sad festivities for a bit longer.

We were almost done when I caught sight of Leticia standing with my favorite wolf girl, Helen, and my mom. I immediately went over to join them, my previous task all but forgotten. They were talking, but I interrupted anyways, wedging between them to hug Leticia. The second her warm arms wrapped me in a familiar maternal embrace I was done for, letting loose a torrent of tears upon her petite shoulder, mumbling incoherently about missing her as she hummed soothingly in my ear and stroked my hair.

"Don't worry, Bebe, ve will see each other again." She whispered reassuringly once I'd calmed down a bit and I nodded hoping that was true.

After I finally released her, I was pulled back against an even warmer body, Brady. He was worried about me. He hung out with me and my friends instead of with the older wolves, the ones from his generation that were saying goodbye to Embry, though I tried to let him know he could join them without worrying I would fall apart in his absence. He remained my stalwart wolf, the one I had come to depend on most and trusted implicitly.

I watched Randy, concerned when he spent the evening separate from Soledad, yet never taking his eyes off her. He followed her progress, but maintained a safe distance as if there was already an unbridgeable ocean between them. It was painful to see the despair so clearly etched into his features and I loathed Soli for putting it there. It didn't seem fair that fate had been so kind to me by gifting me with such a treasure as Brady while Randy got stuck imprinting on her. Phasing into a wolf at my sister's wedding had been hard on him but imprinting on Soli had harder.

Seeing her affect on him was like watching the slow decline of a someone who'd become immersed in a destructive life of addiction. Randy had been so innocent and carefree, unconditionally loving and understanding before she came along and fucked with him.

It was starting to get late, though the party was still in full swing when Brady and I caught up to Randy. He stood alone on the outskirts watching Soli chain smoking down by the water. He'd kept it together throughout the party so far.

"How are you doing?" I asked him carefully, not wanting to upset him further.

"I'm okay… I don't want her to go, but I know that it'll make her happy," he confessed miserably without taking his eyes off of her.

"She's so selfish," I hissed. He shook his head in denial but didn't stop me so I continued. "Ugh, I hate her. Look Randy you don't need her. Everyone loves you and if she doesn't get how amazing you are that's her loss because there are so many other girls that will," I insisted.

I was sure Soli could hear us, though she made no acknowledgement of our presence. I was glad of the fact, because I wanted her to know I didn't think she was good enough for Randy. More than anything, however, I wanted her to hear what she was doing to him, because if she could still walk away knowing how crushed he was, it would prove that my opinions about her were founded. For Randy's sake, I hoped hearing it made her change her stay, for him. I would give her a second chance in a heartbeat if she did. I would bend over backwards to be her friend and get to know her if she would just try. I knew from my mother that Leticia and Embry wanted her to stay, they would have stayed themselves if the La Push town gossip hadn't pointed out how little they had aged over the course of 20 years.

"I don't want anyone else, I never have," Randy said forlornly, finally looking at me with hopeless, lost eyes.

"You're so much better off without her, Randy. You'll see, things will get better," I promised praying for his good karma to catch up with him. He ambled away, leaving me to watch the water with Brady.

"Ugh! How can he and Amber stand her?!" I exclaimed in frustration looking questioningly up at him.

"I don't know, Cupcake… there's always more to a person than they let on. You trust them both and they both love her a lot so there must be more to her than you or I know," he replied thoughtfully.

Brady carried me over the slippery rocks on his back, chuckling when my breath tickled his neck. I urged him to talk to Embry, and finally he listened leaving me to face Fressie who's penetrating eyes had been following me the whole night.

"Can I talk to you, privately?" Freddie asked bravely. I bit my lower lip uncertainly, I hadn't intended to be alone with him when I said goodbye.

"Yeah, that'd be great," I managed to say casually waiting another moment in case Brady was planning on stopping me, but he didn't even glance at me. I let Freddie take my hand and lead us down the beach where we walked in the surf, the cool waves crashing around our ankles. Our feet sunk in the wet sand, leaving footprints that were washed away with the next foamy swell. We ambled along with our clasped hands swinging gently between us until we were out of hearing range from the party, though still visible if anyone happened to be watching.

Secretly, I hoped Brady was. This might be just the thing that made him jealous enough to open his eyes and see I wasn't a little kid anymore, but an almost fully mature young woman who also happened to be completely in love with him and ready for a romantic relationship. Stopping a little out of sight, Freddie turned to face me staring so intensely into my eyes that the peaceful atmosphere from before was instantly shattered, replaced with a mounting tension that made me strangely giddy and caused my heart to work overtime. His expressive, velvety brown eyes appeared to be made of molten chocolate as he examined me, committing my face to memory by running them over every one of my features in a precise manner, as if each was important or special enough to be worth remembering.

"I'll miss you, Annie, very much. Are you going to miss me?" He asked softly. My stomach clenched painfully as I thought about it.

I would miss him, I'd always known that, but standing here now I realized just how much I'd enjoyed spending time with him. I remembered the times we'd played in his basement or at the pack parties and the lazy intellectual conversations we'd had on the beach. I remembered visiting the library together and reading the books he'd confidently recommended knowing I'd enjoy them.

"More than I realized," I admitted truthfully my voice catching on the lump slowly building in my throat. He squeezed my hands, changing his grip by weaving his fingers through mine to hold them more intimately.

He hadn't attempted to kiss me again since the time on the beach almost two years. I had made a point to maintain a friendly distance between us, determined not to lead him on. I did like him and it would have been nice to be with someone while I waited on Brady's feelings to change, but that wouldn't have been fair to him.

I knew Freddie's feelings hadn't lessened any during this time and he never lost the the ability to stir-up a riot in my stomach. I wasn't interested in pursuing anything with him, I couldn't, especially with him leaving tomorrow, and I didn't actively cultivate these feelings, but I knew it would have been very easy to if I had wanted to be with Freddie.

"You'll think of me then?" He asked hopefully with a sweet, eager smile that became blurry as a film of tears coated my eyes obscuring my vision. A salty breeze rushed past whipping my hair around violently and increasing the stinging in my eyes exponentially so that I had to squeeze them shut to ease the discomfort.

"Of course," I promised with a sniffle, my eyes still shut so I didn't see Freddie move to smooth my hair down, but I felt him do it, tucking it behind my ear then trailing his soft fingertips across my cheek causing my eyes to snap back open. I had been choking back tears before, but they spilled forth now.

"Don't cry. I don't want to you to be sad tonight," he said using his large silky hands to tenderly wipe away my tears.

"I can't help it," I complained helplessly, trying to stop.

"You are far too beautiful to cry Annabelle," he murmured and I felt myself blush in embarrassment before he hugged me tightly, holding me until my tears subsided.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure…what?" I had a feeling I knew what he would say, but I went ahead and timidly asked anyways.

"I care about you, Annie, more than I should—"

"Freddie, I—"

"Please, just hear me out," he pressed. "I know you love him, but do you think maybe, if he wasn't your imprint…"

"Probably. How could I resist you if he weren't?" I teased tilting my head and giggling a little, the sound came out forced. His sad eyes brightened and he even grinned happily at me. He really was cute, especially when he smiled and his dark curly hair was wildly tousled by the wind.

"May I kiss you?" He requested somewhat formerly.

I nodded and he took a step closer.

I licked my lips, suddenly very nervous and unsure of myself and what I should do. My toes curled, digging deeply into the goopy, saturated sand at the water's edge and I felt individual grains working their way between my toes. Once he'd bridged the distance separating us, he reached up to cup my cheek, gently tugging so I rocked forward to lean against him.

My eyes fluttered closed as he leaned in and I felt his sweet warm breath on my lips as he exhaled, milliseconds before closing the gap. It was thrilling, like little pulses of electricity firing between us everywhere we touched.

His lips pressed against mine gently at first then more certain. My hands traveled up behind his neck and into the short soft curls at the base of his head. His hand on my cheek guided my head until it was tilted back farther, the angle causing my lips to part. His tongue trailed across my bottom lip and I gasped in surprise when I felt a corresponding tugging in the pit of my stomach. He tasted like a juicy piece of ripe fruit on a summer day, only sweeter. As the kiss ended, he leaned back in to steal a final quick kiss. Afterwards, we started walking back to the party together, but when we got close I stopped us.

"Maybe I should find Brady by myself," I suggested nervously. Freddie nodded in understanding and I threw my arms around his neck to hug him.

"Goodbye, Annabelle," he whispered sadly.

"Goodbye, I'll miss you," I returned tearfully. It was the perfect way for us to say farewell, but now that it was over, it meant he was as good as gone already. With one last squeeze I released him and took off to locate Brady in the mass of people as tears streamed freely down my face blocking my sight, which hindered my search.

"Annie, are you okay?" I heard Brady ask worriedly from behind me and I spun around launching myself into his arms and winding my limbs around him.

"I wanna go home now. Will you take me?" I pleaded. Brady didn't say anything, just carried me home cradled in his embrace.

Upon reaching the empty house, he let me down on my feet and sat on the couch. I plopped down next to him feeling mildly guilty. He didn't speak, even after my tears stopped flowing and my breaths calmed, so I finally confessed, blurting, "I let him kiss me."

"I know… I saw," he revealed, his expression blank. It irritated me.

"If you're mad about it, it's your own fault. I wouldn't need to kiss anyone else if you would already," I accused smartly with an indignant huff, which made him laugh and relax, pulling me closer again.

"You're still too young, Cupcake. And I'm not mad, I've told you, I only want you to be happy," he insisted with a sweet smile as he gently brushed the remaining tears from my face.

"I want to be with you. That's what would make me happy," I told him frankly while searching his dark eyes for any hint that he returned my feelings, but his emotions were closed off, expertly hidden.

"We will be… when you're older," he promised smiling affectionately and kissing the top of my head as he always did when we had some version of this conversation. Usually I gave in immediately when he promised someday, content to be patient and wait, but tonight I really needed a little more reassurance.

"I'm ready and I don't want to wait anymore, can't you see me like that or at least try," I begged feeling the tears unwillingly starting up again. He stared at me in surprised silence, his mouth slightly ajar.

"Please, Brady?" As soon as I said the words his face crumpled in defeat.

"Dating. We can go on occasional dates, but no kissing," he said firmly.

"Really?! Oh, Brady—I love you so much!" I exclaimed excitedly, over the moon at this development in our relationship.

Brady chuckled and kissed my cheek tenderly, saying, "I love you too, Cupcake."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Heaven**

* * *

I can't believe I'm really going to do this!

Oh man, breathe, remember to breathe Annie you got this.

My bedroom window was open, letting in crisp evening air as I tired to gather my nerves. I was about to climb through it, sneaking out at night for the first time ever. I wasn't scared per say, being a Cameron made that impossible. My family had brass balls and nerves of steel to go with them; I was just savoring this momentous occasion, and if I told myself that enough times I'd actually start to believe it.

It really was stupid to be so worried. Amber had been a pro at this and she showed me the the tree she used to climb down just in case I ever needed to sneak out myself. They closest branches nestled against the house right between both of our windows. Mom hadn't let dad cut it down when they found out Amber had started using her window instead of the front door, worried she'd fall and break her neck if she tried to sneak out without it. The tree was probably better situated for me to use anyways, what with the way the branches had grown like a set of conveniently placed stairs.

Knowing Amber had never hesitated gave me the push I needed to reach out and grasp the nearest branch, testing it to make sure it would hold my weight. It seemed sturdy enough. Moving back into my room, I slipped on my black leather jacket. It had cooled off more than I had expected in the last few hours since I'd gotten home. In that time, I'd touched up my make-up and fixed my artfully curled and arranged hair while I waited for my parents to retire for the night allowing me to make my getaway. After checking my face a final time, I slipped the straps of my red heels into my mouth.

Sitting on the window sill, I dangled my legs over the edge and grabbed the branch I'd previously tested. After making sure I had a tight grip, I quietly scooted forward till I was hanging outside and swung first one then the other foot to a nearby branch allowing me to easily step forward with the grace of a gymnast. And just like that I was in the tree, hidden among the recently sprouted green foliage and quickly climbing down. The whole acrobatic adventure took less than two minutes and that was with my slowly cautious progress and carefully calculated movements.

Once back on solid ground I replaced my shoes and set off for Brady's house, adrenaline causing my heart to pump faster. It wasn't that long of a walk, but I was on edge the entire time starting to fear the reception I'd get when I reached. Every dancing shadow made me jump and I thought I heard voices carried to my ears on each gust of air that blew through my hair. I pulled my coat tighter around me to ward off the dark chill that had set in this late spring night.

Brady and I had been dating and I use that term very loosely for almost a year now, but so far nothing had changed with us. He held my hand when we went to the movies or dinner, but he'd always done that. In the meantime, the simmering desire I'd already felt for him developed into a rolling boil. Then tonight something changed. We'd gone to see a movie in Port Angeles and an older guy in line ignoring Brady completely hit on me, repeatedly. Brady possessively snuggled me close to his side, kissing my hair, forehead and cheeks repeatedly, staring daggers at any male, young and old, that even glanced my way.

It had to mean he saw me as more now. How could he not? My final growth spurt had done wonders for me, if I do say so myself. I was taller now, with a more slender frame than my mother and Amber, who were shaped like coke bottles, but I finally had breasts. Granted they were small, but they were proportional and definitely filled out my clothes nicely but he hadn't noticed. Seeing his possessiveness though was all the encouragement I needed to inspire me to push things along.

That was why I was sneaking over to his house well past midnight on a Friday night. I wanted my goodnight kiss and more if I could swing it, but I'd happily settle for the kiss, which I felt I was more than entitled to claim. When he'd dropped me off my parents were both still up and in the front room watching television making it impossible to do it then, but I'm sure he wanted to. More than usual he dragged his goodbye out, staring at me for several minutes and fidgeting uncertainly before leaving with a sigh. My dropping by now just—gave him the opportunity he lacked earlier.

When I got to his place I used the hidden spare key to let myself in, moving as silently as I was able to in the pitch black hallway. Quietly treading down the hallway, I was almost to his bedroom when the door swung open and a light flicked on, outlining Brady's perfect form in the doorway. He was clad only in a pair of blue and green striped boxers and seeing him nearly naked with his hair disheveled from sleep activated a torrent of butterflies haphazardly flapping around my stomach. The shadows on his darkened silhouette prevented me from seeing his expression, but I had no problem detecting the frightened confusion in his voice when he spoke.

"Annie?! Are you alright—did something happen?" He frantically asked as he quickly moved to embrace me, running his hands over the contours of my body checking I was ok.

I snuggled into his warmth, resting my face against his naked chest and holding him tightly.

"No, no I'm fine, really," I reassured him, eager to put his fears to rest in hopes of moving on to more pleasurable pursuits. He pulled back to see my face. His eyes rapidly zigzagged as he assessed me, anger darkening his face by the second as it replaced his fear.

"What the hell are you doing here so late?!" He yelled and I unconsciously leaned into him. I was unaffected and unimpressed by his angry, my desire for him undeterred by his less than friendly welcome and my movement was rewarded when he enclosed me in his arms again, hugging me close.

"I wanted to see you," I explained simply deeply inhaling his natural pine scent and noting his musky male scent was stronger than usual, something I instinctively liked immensely. What more motivation did I need to be here? We already spent too many hours apart each day, it didn't matter that most were spent asleep because that still felt just as wasteful.

He sighed pulling me tighter to him, gently running a large hand through my voluminous curls. "You shouldn't be here without your parents knowing. How did you even get here?"

"I snuck out," I whispered with a happy giggle, proud of myself for having successfully committed my first real act of teenage rebellion.

"What?!" He exclaimed jerking back to stare at me in disbelief. He took another deliberate step back, away from me to slump against the hallway wall.

"Why would you do that—weren't you thinking at all? Oh man, Jared is going to kill me… I have to get you home before they wake up," he said animatedly talking with his hands and shaking his head the entire time.

He was putting up a fight. I hadn't anticipated this happening, although I should have. Of course this wouldn't be as easy as showing up and having him immediately pull me into his arms to kiss me passionately the way you always saw guys do in movies. My mind was racing. I'd have to act quickly if I wanted to salvage this.

"No! If you do that he'll ground me and we won't be able to see each other at all for who knows how long," I insisted grabbing his arm to make him stop and see reason. He froze suddenly accessing the situation with squinted eyes.

I added persuasively, "he won't find out, I'll just leave here early in the morning before he wakes up. It'll be easier to sneak back in then… Amber did it all the time, remember?"

"Okay," he sighed in defeat, giving in rather gracefully. I know from the bemused look he tossed my way that he was perfectly aware I had just manipulated him but I was happy all the same. I grinned brilliantly, leaping into his arms and wrapping mine around his neck with my legs dangling a half foot off the ground, even in my four inch heels.

He chuckled, finishing with a stern, "but don't do this again. It's dangerous to walk alone at night and I don't want something to happen to you."

"Yeah right, La Push is like, the safest place ever and there are always wolves out patrolling," I pointed out, not agreeing to his request because I had every intention of doing this again, nightly if possible.

He let it slide, asking instead, "why did you need to see me?"

He might not be actively upset with me anymore, but I had a feeling he wasn't going to be very receptive to the idea of a kiss at this point, so with a dramatic sigh, I said, "I couldn't sleep. I need you to hold me, Brady."

My dad never let him stay over so I knew this would get to him. The only time I was permitted to sleep with him growing up was during naps when he watched me and he knew I always had an easier time falling asleep if I was in his arms. I argued all the time about unfair it was that Taylor could spend the night with Melody, but Brady couldn't stay with me. I had yet to win that one and not for lack of impassioned pleading either.

"Alright, Cupcake. Come on," he said tenderly. I still had my arms wrapped around him and I held tighter when he shifted, bending to hook one arm behind my knees and lift me princess style to his bedroom.

"Can I borrow something to sleep in?" I requested innocently when he set me down in the center of his brightly lit bedroom. The vague outline of an idea forming in the back of my mind which was sure to initiate some much sought after kissing.

I slipped off my jacket and rushed to discard my shirt as well, grateful I'd worn one of the lacy lingerie sets Amber had given me, while he rummaged through his dresser, pulling out a shirt and pair of boxers, which I knew he only wore when sleeping. He was hurrying, probably alerted that I was up to something by my speeding pulse.

Stupid traitorous heart.

I didn't have time to shimmy out of my jean skirt before he turned back to face me, but topless was at least something.

"Shit, Annie!" He immediately responded, staring at me wide eyed and stunned for a second before tossing the clothes at me and running out the room.

"I swear you're trying to kill me tonight," he muttered from the other side of the door. Not quite the positive reaction I'd hoped for, though I wasn't too disappointed—he did stare. Whenever I slept over Randy's house I changed in front of Randy and doing so never fazed me, but Brady's searing look heated the most intimate place on my body and made my skin tingle pleasantly.

After guaranteeing I was fully changed he moved towards his bed, pausing to throw on a navy shirt, almost as an afterthought, and climbing back in bed. I joined him eagerly and he pulled me close, cuddling my back against his chest, spooning me. The heat made me instantly drowsy and I was being lulled by the steady sound of his beating heart. Sighing, I leaned further into him. I didn't know what was happening with us but I knew this was perfect, complete happiness.

I almost missed it when he bent to kiss my cheek.

I turned my head at the last second, meeting his soft, slightly parted lips with my own. He didn't pull away as expected, but pressed lightly and brought one of his large, warm hands up to gently cup my cheek.

It didn't last long and it was very chaste, but it was pure heaven.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Let's Talk About Sex**

* * *

"Lets stay up and talk for a bit like we used to, I miss doing that with you, Amber," I pleaded shamelessly giving her my best puppy eyes, the ones every single member of my family had trouble resisting. Sometimes it really paid to be the baby.

We were at her and Solace's place in Seattle. My family, including our extensions Brady and Melody, had come up this weekend to celebrate her graduation from the interior design school she'd been attending as well as the unexpected announcement of her pregnancy. It was all very exciting and I was incredibly happy for her, knowing how much she loved her chosen career path and how much she'd wanted to have a children.

Mel and I had opted to stay the night with her while we were in town. We'd schemed beforehand and planned to corner Amber at some point and have this discussion, both very interested in getting our questions answered. A serendipitous moment was currently presenting itself since Solace was in the other room talking to Phil on the phone, letting us have girl time that I planned to use wisely.

"Have something in mind you want to talk about?" Amber inquired with a knowing grin as she sat down at the head of her bed, facing Mel and me like the teacher we were expecting her to be. She never did have any problem reading me accurately. We were all dressed for bed, which consisted of a little cami and short sets for Melody and me, hers in a sunflower petal yellow and mine pink trimmed with lace. Amber, however, seemed dressed for the role, scantily clad in a sultry soft plum lace babydoll.

"Sex," Melody said candidly without batting an eye then smiled charmingly like the subject had the equivalent significance or interest as discussing the weather.

"Excuse me?!" Amber asked on her exhaled breath as if the single word Melody had dislodged the air from her lungs. She was completely thrown to discover that the sweet little girl in front of her had grown up during her long absence from La Push. I might have felt a little bad for her if it wasn't so funny. She saw me enough and we spoke so frequently that she was very aware of my maturing, but until this moment I think, despite her full grown appearance my sister still saw Mel as the sweet little eight year old she used to take shopping.

"Sex," I repeated clearly for her, emphasizing the word by dragging it out.

"Neither of you are having it, right?" Amber quickly recovered to ask in surprise.

"Unfortunately not… I can't get Brady to do anything more than kiss me and he won't even do that all the time," I reminded her dejectedly and she nodded absently.

I had been sneaking into Brady's house at night for over a year now, staying with him every chance I got, but more often than not nothing besides sleeping happened. Once in a while there was some innocent kissing, which was always amazing, but left me wanting more. On maybe a handful of occasions the kissing had gotten intense, but even then it wasn't much. Brady always came to his senses. I was frustrated and I hoped talking to Amber would help me figure out a way to move things along so I could get some much needed release because I was sick of waiting patiently for it to happen naturally.

He knew I wanted us to be more, I'd repeatedly told him, but he never took me seriously. The only time he kissed me on the lips was when I directly asked him to and he always kept our interactions innocent and brief, even when I begged him for more and not to stop. I had been regulated to chicken pecks and hugs. There was never any fondling or caressing with roaming hands and he prevented me from indulging in my desire to explore his muscular form.

"I'm almost afraid to ask, but are you getting it on with my brother, Aunt Melody?" Amber asked in an odd combination of disturbed reluctance and amusement. I watched Melody's eyes brighten with excitement till she nearly glowed at the use of the nickname. She was thrilled about being an aunt to the child Amber was carrying, her eagerness equaling mine.

"Nope," Melody replied with a casual shrug, explaining, "Tay doesn't see me that way right now—too much else to worry about, but I don't mind anymore. It'll happen when it happens."

"You don't mind waiting?" Amber questioned tilting her head curiously, making her long shiny ebony tresses spill around her shoulders, which made her look like a Victoria's Secret model posing for a photo shoot. Her surprise was expected after spending the last couple years dealing with my impatience for more.

Since Melody phased and imprinted on Taylor at the start of the year, her desires had taken a backseat to his. Now she was content to let things take their course and not waste time worrying or actively try to pursue more.

"I'm happy just knowing how much he loves me and that we'll be together when he's ready for more. I don't want to push him, but it wouldn't hurt if he wanted me sooner rather than later," Mel explained with a contented sigh and dreamy expression. "And I want to be prepared for when he does," she added with a playful wink.

Unwillingly, I was a little jealous of her and Taylor's bond. It would be unbelievably amazing to have that with Brady and know for sure what was going through his mind. Getting that opportunity wasn't worth becoming a wolf though. I did _not_ want to become a hairy slobbering animal. When I'd gotten sick a few months ago, spiking a sudden fever, mom and I had feared I would, but luckily it had turned out to be nothing more than a bad case of the flu.

Brady turning into a wolf was great, like a real life fairytale complete with a mystical connection that tied him to me for life, but the heroine sprouting fur wasn't very attractive. I was much better suited to be the traditional damsel in distress waiting for her prince charming to come charging to the rescue.

"Alright then… I guess I'm not in a position to tell you not to," Amber acknowledged impudently with a saucy smirk I wished I could mimic.

"Umm, okay—what do you want to know?" She asked pointedly releasing a heavy sigh. I could tell she was a little creeped out about telling us how to seduce her brothers, but willing nonetheless.

"How to get things started," I immediately fired at her leaning in excitedly and Mel nodded in agreement.

"Most guys are pretty easy—they already want sex. If you let them know you want it too, they will happily oblige you," Amber stated frankly before pausing to contemplate her next words. "And from what I know of imprints, they just want to make you happy… tell them that will make you reallllllly happy and I'm guessing you'll get the result you're after," she finished impertinently with a careless shrug like it was really that easy—if only.

That was not the type of conversation I was looking for from Amber. She knew all about sex appeal and had ample experience using it to bring a guy to his knees. For years now she has had a potent effect on males, possessing the ability to inspire lust with a single glance. I was hoping she'd let me in on the secret of her success.

"That's not working! Brady still sees me as a child, how do I show him I'm not?" I complained hitting the mattress in frustration then swiftly crawling forward to kneel before Amber, her humble disciple, my eyes pleading with her to impart her wisdom on me. She granted me with an understanding smile and reached out to squeeze my hand lovingly.

"Helen would say be assertive and I've never had a problem getting that to work. Sit him down, strip for him, then tell him what you want or just do what you want to him. Being sexually aggressive like that is bound to get a reaction. Hard to think of you as a child if you're giving him a hard-on," she brazenly advised quietly chuckling with a mischievous gleam in her eyes.

I hadn't tried stripping in front of Brady again after the first night I stayed with him, knowing how uncomfortable it had made him and not wanting to risk him barring me from coming over anymore. Maybe I should try again now that I'm older, maybe I was giving in too quickly. It was at least worth a try.

"I should probably also check that you're being responsible… you guys are on the pill, aren't you?" Amber asked seriously, always looking out for us. She took after our mom so much it was scary at times, but its how I already knew she was going to be a great mom herself, learning from the best will do that.

"Helen told mom to put me on it months ago," I informed her grinning as I remembered coming into Randy's room the morning after the one and only time Brady and I had woken up too late for me to sneak back into my house undetected. It had been one of the first times I stayed at Brady's.

Helen came in and instantly knew I was with Brady before showing up in her son's room. She'd told my mom to put me on the pill after that and mom did without question. I'm fairly certain she knows I often spend the night with Brady, but she hasn't confronted me about it or told dad, which I am profoundly grateful for.

"Don't need it. I can't get pregnant as a wolf," Melody said casually and Amber nodded thoughtfully.

"What's it like having sex with a wolf," Mel asked curiously, bringing up the subject at hand. I was very interested in hearing what she had to say about this as well.

"Intense," Amber answered flatly. Her mischievous grin stretched her pouty lips across her beautiful face. I was undeniably intrigued.

"Intense how?" I eagerly inquired.

"They are like 200 plus pounds of muscle and hot, like really hot. Like you need an air conditioner in your room year round. Changing positions can help with that too but it puts a damper on things when you faint... Oh, and stay hydrated. It'll probably be less noticeable for you, Mel, since you're hot too or maybe the combined heat will make it worse. You should ask Leah or your mom if you want to know for sure," she said matter-of-factly seeming mildly interested by the anomaly Melody presented her with.

"I think I'll pass on asking my mom," Mel chuckled, shaking her rosy cheeked head rapidly.

"Like your mom cares if you and Taylor are having sex! You're so lucky, dad would flip if he found out I stayed with Brady. It wouldn't even matter that he refuses to touch me!" I sighed in exasperation before throwing my hands in the air dramatically and falling back against the bed, bouncing a little on impact.

"You're his little girl… his sweet, innocent angel. He didn't get that with me so he just wants to protect you from growing up too fast like me," Amber mockingly patronized me in an overly sweet, saccharine voice and I shot her an annoyed glare.

"One of us had to be the good daughter and it certainly wasn't me," she added.

"Well which positions are best?" I was fascinated by the thought, never having considered various ways to have sex or which would be most ideal when your partner was an excessively hot and massively heavy werewolf. I

"Again, something you don't really need to worry about, Mel… which should definitely make things interesting for you," Amber said shuddering a little and we all laughed.

"But Annie that's kinda a personal preference thing. Best advice you should start top or standing or any way that doesn't have you lying beneath him," she said knowingly and like a sponge I absorbed every word, fantasizing about the various scenarios, which all fired my blood.

"Is it amazing?" I vaguely heard Melody ask in a breathy sigh.

"Yeah… evertunally but it hurts a bit at first, so be prepared for that," Amber revealed.

"Wait, what? Why?" I asked in confusion staring at the other two stupidly.

"Because they're huge!" Melody exclaimed nodding insistently with wide eyes as she demonstrated with her hands before breaking into hysterical giggles. She of course would know that best, having seen them all naked.

"It's always uncomfortable the first time, but their size makes it worse. It still hurt the first time Solace and I did and I'd already had tons of sex before that." Hearing that worried me a little, but seeing my expression prompted Amber to pertly assure me, "don't worry, it's worth it."

"Is it better with a wolf?" I wondered aloud. I had no intention of ever sleeping with anyone other than Brady, but that didn't mean I wasn't interested in hearing my more experienced sister's perspective on the subject.

"God yes! They have so much more stamina and speed and power. Like a dream man, you'll love it but if he ever gets over enthusiastic just speak up, especially you, Annie…. I mean unless you end up liking that sort of thing the more power to you."

"Why especially me?"

"You're not as durable as Melody is," she stated smartly.

"I think I love being a wolf," Melody announced with an adorable grin, rolling onto her stomach and propping her chin up with her hand.

"It does come in handy, plus sharing the pack mind lets them pick up an infinite number of tips and tricks so they don't even need all the experience Solace has to be great in the sack," she said proudly.

Solace's laughter rang out from the other room where he'd apparently been listening to us. That assumption was confirmed when he called out, "where do you think they got it from, Princess," making the rest of us to laugh as well.

"That's so true! Randy hardly thinks about anything else lately. He's been filing away pointers from Jake, Seth and David for weeks now," Mel suddenly exclaimed.

I didn't think Soli deserved the effort, but at least she did finally seem genuinely serious about wanting to be with Randy. I'd been pissed when she first returned, positive that she was going to hurt him again, but things with them were definitely different now and that made me willing, albeit grudgingly, to give her chance.

"I'm surprised Phil isn't, considering he has firsthand knowledge of Soli," Amber boldly commented, obviously amused to hear about that.

"I'm pretty sure he's put a mental block on that," Melody remarked with a cheeky grin then asked.

"Wait they are sharing tricks? Amber don't hold out on us, give me something that'll blow his mind?" I asked excitedly.

"Girl, I'm not giving you instructions and I don't have first hand knowledge of Brady to share," Amber replied pausing to cringe then continued, "that is for you to discover—it's part of the fun," she added conspiringly.

We whined in answer.

"Okay but here's the best piece of advice—be confident. Doesn't matter if you're worried about you thighs or whatever just walk in like you own the bitch… and just be honest about what you're feeling and thinking. Confidence is sexy as hell and good communication guarantees that you'll enjoy yourself cuz he'll know what you like and what you don't," she instructed sagely effectively bringing an end to the conversation.

The next morning we met Brady and Taylor for brunch as my parents shopped around town.

"Did you two learn anything useful last night?" Solace slyly asked looking across the table at Mel and me with a covert wink. Flames of heat licked my face at being put on the spot as Brady stared at me inquisitively.

"Lots! Amber was very informative," Mel piped up from her position to my right where she cuddled next to Taylor, giggling and burying her face against his chest.

"What'd you guys talk about?" Brady asked curiously looking at me expectantly. He ran a finger over my blushing cheek when I didn't answer him right away.

"Sex," I announced calmly after recovering my power of speech. I watched Brady's reaction closely. His face froze in a mask of stunned disbelief while Taylor choked on the pulpy gulp of fresh squeezed orange juice. As Mel pounded on Taylor's back, Brady's mask shattered becoming overly animated, the polar opposite of before.

"What?!" Brady questioned in a high pitched, squeaky voice, sitting forward so abruptly that his knee collided with the bottom of the table producing a resounding crack that echoed through the high ceilinged hotel lobby. He ignored it, probably unaffected, the table suffering a greater injury and turned a demanding look on Amber instead.

"Oh come on, don't tell me you weren't already considering it," Amber accused then paused. I was ecstatic when Brady didn't immediately pounce on the chance to deny it, but the elation quickly filling my entire body was popped, instantly deflating when Brady did finally speak.

"She doesn't need any encouragement," he said scowling at her.

"This was just a preemptive measure, you know—fill them in on the juicy, dirty details," she explained assuming an innocent façade.

"I'm sure they appreciated it," my mom said dryly from behind us. We all turned as one to see her standing behind the booth with an unreadable expression, but my dad showed up before anyone could say anything.

"What's going on?" Dad asked looking around and noting the tension as he wrapped his arms around my mom's waist.

"Nothing—we should get going, yeah?" Taylor jumped in immediately to defuse the situation. Mom smirked but for once didn't add her two cents and just like that we were saying goodbye to Amber and Solace.

"I'll fill you in on the details later," I paused to whisper in Brady's ear.

"That's what I'm afraid of," he muttered sighing in resignation and looking anywhere except directly at me or my parents as he guided me outside with one of his strong arms circling my waist, keeping me snuggly against his side.

Summer was in full swing, the suppressing heat made the air thick and heavy, the wind unable to penetrate the blanketing mass. It was quiet out, the La Push inhabitants all retired for the evening, already deeply asleep by this late hour. It was a dark night; if there was a moon in the sky it was well hidden, as were the twinkling stars. The inky blackness enveloping me wasn't a hindrance; the path to Brady's had become so familiar I could have easily navigated it blindfolded.

In the last couple weeks since Amber's graduation, I had not had many opportunities to stay with Brady. He'd been busy working at the shop he'd just bought from Quil and training the new wolves. There was a coven of vampires nearby, large enough to keep the wolves on high alert. I wasn't supposed to be leaving my house alone at all but I was determined to stay with him tonight.

Brady was already in bed when I got there. Quietly, I slipped off my shoes leaving them next to the front door before heading to his room. My eyes had long since adjusted to the darkness by the time I reached my destination and I was able to make out the exposed skin of Brady's muscular torso as he rolled over, sitting up to face me when I entered. I stood fixated in the doorway as I greedily drank in the sight, my body reeling from the wave of lust that swept over me. It wasn't often I was privileged enough to see him without a shirt on these days, particularly not when we were both in his bedroom, alone.

"Cupcake?" He asked a little unsurely, his voice husky with the lingering dregs of sleep. The sound plowed straight into my gut, wringing my stomach. Little hooks pierced into me, dragging me towards him like a compulsion I could not deny.

"Yeah," I breathed stepping across the vast canyon separating me from the bed where he waited.

"It's really late, you shouldn't be here."

"I couldn't stay away," I admitted sitting on the edge facing him. He leaned forward to kiss my cheek, but before he did, I begged, "kiss me, Brady. Please, I want… no, I _need_ you to kiss me, really truly kiss me."

I hadn't planned to say that. The words had been drawn from my soul, inspired by the riotous emotion he stirred deep within me as I inhaled his concentrated musky scent, stronger here in his bed than anywhere else.

He stared directly into my eyes, his dark piercing gaze searching mine intently with our faces less than an inch apart, allowing sweet, warm air to lightly fan my face each time he exhaled. Finally, just as I began to lose hope, he nodded, swallowing hard. The action was both visible and audible. I licked my lips in preparation, tasting the French vanilla of my tasty lip gloss. His eyes locked on the movement of my tongue as I moistened their slick pink surface. His hand reached out to cup my cheek and my eyes fluttered closed as I nuzzled into its warmth.

I was almost surprised to feel the sizzling heat of his mouth when it closed over mine. His velvety lips slanted over my lips, their contoured surface molding against mine, the fit perfect, like two puzzle pieces locking together. It was tender and sweet, very pleasant. I could spend the rest of my life like this and be perfectly content, but it was not what I'd been longing for, what I craved. Knowing that experience wasn't in the cards for me tonight, I sighed against him, my lips parting and when they did, his tongue darted out to play with mine.

The intensity changed with an unexpected suddenness I was entirely unprepared for, but absolutely thrilled about. Sparks ignited where our skin touched, shooting like through air around us like brightly fizzling embers. I crawled more fully onto the bed eager to eliminate the distance separating our bodies while my hands roamed wildly, exploring the hard planes composing his chest, arms, back—any surface I could reach

His arms slid around my waist with his hands splayed across my back, anchoring me to him and pulling me with him as he reclined back. I was halfway draped across his chest as his lips feverishly moved against mine, our tongues dueling in a frenzied dance. My breath came in erratic pants causing my heart to race wildly and my oxygen deprived head to spin madly.

One of his hands moved to brush my hair back from where it had fallen around our joined heads like curtains. Taking Amber's advice, I did what I wanted to him, or more made him do it to me by grabbing his hand before it could snake back around me again and eased it down to cover my breast, pressing it against me and holding it in place. He allowed me to and even closed his hand around it, gently massaging, which caused me to moan and my nipple to harden. I didn't immediately release him for fear he would stop and the sensation was too amazing for me to let that happen.

When the need for oxygen became too urgent to ignore a second longer, I pulled back. I was partially straddling him and I adjusted my position as I sat up so I was fully astride his hips, slightly panting as I stared down at him, his own breathing also irregular. His hands trailed down to grip my hips, his thumbs lightly brushing the inch or so of exposed skin between the bottom of my short green shirt and the top of my faded denim shorts. Not giving him a chance to stop me or end things now, I rushed to tug my shirt over my over and drop it on the floor next to his bed then reached behind me to unfasten my pink lace bra. The paleness of the material glowed faintly in the dark room, a severe contrast to my skin before it quickly joined my discarded shirt.

Brady's gaze hungrily feasted on my body for a moment before he pulled me back to him, kissing me again as he rolled me beneath him, careful to support the majority of his weight with one arm while his used the other to explore my newly revealed flesh. When he lightly pinched my nipple, I gasped, thrusting my hips up against him and he pushed his back against me. I could feel him, a part of him I never had before and it made me gasp. New and exciting feelings blazed through my body, lighting my nerves as they shot to my center and I eagerly rubbed against his hardened length.

He slowly ran his hand down the side of my body, all the way down to my knee then back up the inside of my thigh. I spread my legs wider to give him easier access and when his hand reached my mound, he slipped a finger beneath the edge of my shorts at the inseam. He moved the digit along the length of my folds, feeling the abundant wetness that had pooled there. I arched into him, longing for more and was rewarded when he began to rub small circles around my throbbing bundle of nerves.

My own hand slid along the planes of his chest, disappearing under the cotton material of his boxers. I wrapped my fingers around the scalding satin of his rigid shaft, uncertain what to do. I had a general knowledge about the mechanics from a few years ago when I'd made Randy explain how guys masturbate, but no actual experience. I tightened my grip and stroked the length of him causing him to buck into my hand and eliciting a moan from him. With that encouragement, I continued the stroking motion, moving in time with his finger on me and our sparing tongues. I could feel it, a coiling in my stomach that made me ache and yearn for more.

"Please," I gasped out less than a minute later, unsure what exactly I was begging for, my thoughts too scattered. The second I said that Brady ripped himself from me. Placing as much distance between us as the bed allowed. It took me a second to get past the shock and register what was happening, that he was pushing a sheet at me to cover my naked breast. I quickly pushed it away reaching out to him.

"We have to stop," he said firmly, looking away when the sheet fell to my waist when I sat up.

"No we don't," I insisted, confused why he was saying this when I knew how much he'd just been enjoying himself.

"Yes, we really do. That shouldn't have happened," he said tiredly, almost angrily.

"Why?"

"Because we'll regret it later if we don't," he explained like he was talking to a small child that wouldn't understand.

"No, I won't. I love you, Brady." He seemed to recoil when I said that and it hurt.

"That doesn't mean you're ready to rush into having sex, Annie. You need to wait till it's the right time and that you're doing it for the right reasons, not just because you're caught up in the heat of the moment or have teenage hormones driving you."

"It's not like that. I want to because I love you, Brady. I am in love with you. I'm not rushing, I've wanted to do this for a long time now," I imparted passionately and he turned back to stare at me. I waited, for him to speak, move, something—anything, but he just sat there with his face expressionless.

"Don't you love me like that? Doesn't this mean something to you or are you only doing it because it's what I want? Do you still see me as you always have?"" I asked, my voice getting smaller with each word I spoke as uncertainty swelled within me.

I waited a moment for him to answer my questions, no more than that though because I was too ashamed. Jumping from his bed, I grabbed my shirt and bra off of the floor. My eyes, now brimmed with tears, blurred the room as I raced out the door. I worked on putting my bra and shirt back on haphazardly as I ran down the hall. Only one of the two clasps on my bra was intact and I am fairly certain it was on inside out but I didn't bother to stop. Pausing only to slip on my shoes when I reached the front door, my heart was pounding and my blood roaring in my ears; I ran back into the black night. I bolted from his front porch and into the freedom of the night, mortified by what had just occurred.

What was worse, though only by a sliver, was that part of me- a very optimistic possibly even hopelessly romantic part, was certain he would come after me. It wasn't until I was half way home, under the broken down street lamp in front of Brady's store that I allowed myself to stop, to breathe and to feel the unbearable, immense pain that came from the knowledge that he had not tried to stop me.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Bargaining with the Clear Blue Sky**

* * *

I couldn't sleep, I mean obviously. My thoughts were chaotic and sort of overwhelming. The super fluffy optimistic part of me, that expected him to show up before morning to profess his love, died by sunrise. When that never happened and when my bedside little piggy alarm clock started to oink annoyingly, I gave up all hope. My cell phone was beeping, I ignored it. It was either Melody or Jessy and I didn't want to talk to either of them right now.

It was 9 a.m, the sizzling sun shining through my window heated the room despite my air-conditioning.

"Are you up?" My mom screamed on the other side of the door I groaned in response. The annoying beeping of my phone forced me out of bed and I dragged myself towards it flipping it open through squinted eyes.

 _ **Heard you fought with Brady... wanna talk?**_ It was from Melody. I didn't ask how she knew, I just dropped onto the mattress and speed dialed her.

"Annie, are you okay?" She asked warmly, I couldn't stop the tears. I had kept them in the entire night, secretly praying he would some and fix it.

"No," I hiccupped violently.

"Aww, Annie, don't cry. It'll work out. Do you wanna come over? We can watch TV," she said in a sing-song voice.

"I can't. I have to work... but maybe tonight?" I asked hopefully, she giggled.

"Yes, definitely me and you tonight. Call me when you get home from work, and bring home food por favor!" With our goodbyes I showered in the first floor bathroom, trying not to remember the firm brush of his hand over my breasts or his agile fingers working their way under my shorts. Was it possible he didn't feel what I had?

I dressed in my uniform, reluctantly, I hated the way the cheap material rubbed against my skin. I was working a double-shift at Mr. Johnny's Fish Fry, the same hut my mom worked in as a teenager. It was a terrible job and I was extremely lucky to be pretty, it came in handy when my perverted old boss found it in his grease clogged heart never to put me on fry duty. He usually kept me in the front window taking orders for the fish tacos, fish n' chips and disgusting coleslaw salad, while he ogled me. It was a fair trade: he got to look at my ass and my pores didn't get invaded with oil.

"You look like hell," my mom said simply as I walked into the kitchen. I hissed violently, chugging a glass of pulpy OJ before I smoothed out my baggy uniform (a red t-shirt and big khaki cargo pants) and left out the back door. I mean my mom was great and I know she knew about my late night runs to Brady's, but it was just so beyond embarrassing I was not even thinking about asking her what I should do.

The road to work was well paved, I had started working right after my sixteenth birthday,it was a demand from my parents when I asked to use part of my college fund for a used car. My parents agreed to pay for half of the car if I made up the rest of the cash on my own, which was annoying as hell seeing as I didn't want to go college. College kinda-sorta not in my path, I mean I'm not stupid, I'm just not interested in pretty much any job you could get after a four-year degree.

"Annie can you stock the fries?" Greg my manager, was about 45, though he looked older with leathery skin like a worn russet colored handbag. My co-worked Ryan speculated it had something to do with his previous meth addiction, though I wasn't sure if that was a joke or not. I have a tendency to take everything literally and Ryan's monotone voice didn't help. Ryan was hilarious and extremely fun to work with, of my four co-workers Ryan, who was home for the summer, was the only one who made the hell of working in fast food almost bearable.

The day without him dragged, it was hot, way too hot to be standing in an unairconditioned hut with the heat from vats of oil wafting towards me. In front of the hut there were three picnic tables for patrons, and though they were generally unoccupied, especially on hot days like these, today there were four customers fighting the humid air.

There were two guys, tourist probably, who sat at the farthest table at the lip of the forest that led to my house, both white and a little on the unkempt side. And the table closest to me held two teenagers making out like they were locked in a room, alone. The girl was in my grade, her name started with a T but I couldn't remember it for the life of me, and the guy was older, he worked at the only grocery store near town as a stock boy, neither was super gorgeous or special from what I could see, but they were obviously in love. It made me sick, I could barely stand it, but since my counter faced out at them I didn't have much else to look at.

"Have they come up for air at least once?" Ryan asked coming from behind me to drop his bag under the counter. Ryan worked two jobs during his summer back from college, and he usually went from one to the other. I was so relieved to see him.

"Not once," I hissed, smiling as he picked up an apron from the counter next to me. I was in a particularly sullen mood. My dinner break started as soon as second shift arrived and Brady was still a no show. He usually came around during my break to bring me something other than fish but today I was left nibbling on cold fries at one of the empty tables.

"Where's your boyfriend?" Ryan asked plopping down at the table across from me. He was wiping himself down with scented baby wipes to get off the oil that clung to him. Ryan always worked the fryer, though he didn't hold it against me and I liked that about him. Actually I'd met him as a freshman at QTS when he tutored me in history, which is like one of the most useless subjects and was crazy hard for me because I have the worst memory ever, but he made it fun.

"He's not my boyfriend which he made very clear last night," I sighed throwing down my fry and pushing them towards him, my appetite totally gone. Every time I thought about him, my stomach twisted painfully.

"Another girl?" He asked, pushing back a lock of his wavy brown hair. He was handsome, I tried hard not to notice it but he was very good looking. He was nothing like Brady who had that bombshell of obvious hotness but Ryan had charm that I couldn't deny. He was the geek-sexy type with his haphazard hair, black rimmed glasses and heart shaped lips.

"Probably not... just, not interested in me I guess." I turned on the bench bringing my feet up to hug my knees to my chest. It wasn't embarrassing talking about my rejection when it came to Ryan, he reminded me a lot of Randy who was just warm and completely trustworthy.

"That's stupid, because you're so so beautiful," he whispered across from me, I whipped around so fast I almost fell off the bench, holding onto the picnic table for balance. He'd never, ever said anything even remotely flirty to me before.

"I-what did you say?" I sputtered.

"Sorry I didn't mean to upset you." He was blushing, a dark red that crept up even against his tanned skin.

"It's fine... I just, I gotta go. My break's over," I muttered running back to the hut. We had two hours left of work, alone, in a tiny hut. I stumbled through, not sure how to act or what to do. We closed up together, covering each surface and locking up everything in silence.

"Um... if he's not going to come to walk you home, I can," Ryan offered, pulling down the metal door that was like a miniature garage door and snapping the big metal lock.

"No, it's okay, I'll be fine," I said practically running towards the path to my house. It was still sort of early but as soon as I made it through the clearing it was almost total darkness. I fought through the trees, grabbing at trunks to keep balance, until one grabbed me back and I flew forward colliding with something big and hard. White lights burst into my sight, explosions of bright light before everything was black again.

When I came to it was light again, the fiery rays of the reddish sun filtering through my eyelids. My head throbbed, the space behind my eyes felt as if it were expanding and deflating at a constant tempo.

"She's waking up," a gruff voice pierced through the silence and I struggled to open my eyes. I didn't know his voice.

I didn't know where I was and someone I didn't know was talking to someone else I might not know. I wanted to opened my eyes, I pleaded with them to listen, but they were too heavy.

"Get the gag before she starts screaming."

Everything stopped. All questions, all pain was gone and all that was left was pure adrenalin.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!" My shrill scream rang through the room, which I couldn't see, but knew had to be small by the echo of my voice. Rough, calloused hands covered my mouth, colliding with my tongue. He tasted like dirt, and the pressure made it hard for me to breathe. I panicked, thrashing against the force, my eyes shooting open then closed again when the brightness burned my corneas.

"Calm down, Princess, we don't want to have to knock you out again." A second voice, softer and smoother sounded to my left. "Don't scream. Just stay calm and you'll be fine."

I nodded squinting against the brightness. We were in a trailer, rusty metal walls encased us and with a helping push I sat upright. Two men, the same two men that had sat at Mr. Johnny's Fish Fry sat opposite of me on folding chairs, staring as my eyes adjusted.

"Where am I?" My voice was hoarse and it hurt to speak, the throbbing in my head continuing to pump a steady bass behind my eyes.

"In my trailer." The shorter and much rounder of the two men spoke. He was white, so white I was afraid he could be a vampire, but the harsh red sunburn on his neck and lack of any sort of physical beauty seemed to rule that out.

"And where might that be?" I whispered, searching the face of the taller man. He was watching me, intently, his eyes roaming my body. At this point I wished they were vampires. The look on his face was much more sinister than a desire to drink my blood.

He was tall, lanky and his face was marred with old acne scars. His hair was curly, oily and black, lying limply on his long horse-like face.

"You're far from Kansas little Indian girl." His voice was gruff and accented, a bit over exaggerated, like an actor putting on a southern twang in a made for TV movie about an abusive hillbilly husband.

"Here." The first man, who was much older and white haired like a redneck Santa Clause passed me a bottle of water, it was cold and I grabbed it urgently, placing it directly against my forehead. "Stop being an ass," Santa warned moving across the table between us, I flinched as he reached over to inspect my head.

"Yeah, let's just cook her a warm meal and tuck her into bed. She's not your daughter, she's our mark," Acne-marks spat. Santa held my head in place as I squirmed, gently fingering a spot on my head where I could feel dry chunks of blood peppering down my scalp.

"Why'd you have to hit her like that? You could have killed her," Santa hissed and I stopped fighting, all the earlier energy draining out of my body through my limbs. "Drink up. I'll see if I can scrounge up some Tylenol, you've got a mighty big bump growing off your noggin."

I inspected the bottle in my hands. I couldn't drink it. I was thirsty, my throat felt as if I had swallowed razor blades, but I had no idea what was inside. It could be poison or some sort of drug to knock me out.

When Santa returned, he was carrying a little green bottle of ibuprofen, which he tossed in my lap. I didn't move to grab it, sitting still as they watched me. "Go on, it'll help with the head ache."

"No thank you," I said politely. My instinct to scream or to attack was taking second place to my fear, which told me to stay calm or they might kill me… earlier than later.

"It's not poison, we're not paid to kill you," he promised urging the bottle in my hand, I shook my head.

"Then what were you paid to do?" I asked as Santa grabbed the water bottle from me, cracking it open and taking a long swig before handing it back to me. I took it, using the bottom of my red t-shirt to wipe the lip of the bottle before I drank greedily from it.

"Thatta girl, save some for your pain killer." Santa instructed not answering my question, but urging the bottle back in my hand. I opened it, looking closely at the markings on the pills for verification before I took two.

"What were you paid to do? And why?" I asked again.

"We was paid to get ya and deliver ya somewhere else when they're ready for ya," the other man replied standing and walking around the table that divided us so that he could plop down on the couch next to me. He placed his long, grungy arm around my shoulder and he smelled like concentrated B.O., the terribly strong odor wafting to my nose so that I almost gagged.

"Who is they?" But I already knew who they were. The vampires who had triggered the triplets phasing, the vampire coven come here set on killing the pack. I had been trying, doing everything in my power not to think about them, but I couldn't prevent the thoughts from invading my mind anymore, they had used humans to invade town and abduct me.

"Now that I can't tell you. We should be getting the call any minute now so it don't matter, we'll be handin' you off and you can talk to 'em for yourself."

"Why me?" I pressed, turning to Santa, who looked sad and a bit more apprehensive than Acne-face.

Acne-face answered though, eyeing Santa before he spoke. "Oh it's not just you, we got two more girls to wrangle up once the boss lady calls, Annabelle."

"It's your boyfriend, not sure what he's done, but it's cost ya. I'm sorry." Santa's eyes were sincere, he was sorry.

"Then please let me go, please. I'm only sixteen, I didn't—I haven't done anything wrong, please." Santa stood looking back at me long and hard before he left, leaving me screaming futile pleas after him.

I kept count of the days, twenty-one passed by before they got they got the call from the vampires. Santa, whose real name was Jeff, spent most of his days with me, so that I didn't have to see too much of Cory, who scared me more and more each day.

"They're in the middle of something, Anna, not sure when or if they're gunna want you. They told us not to risk getting the other girls," Santa whispered, taking a seat to my right where I sat watching television. There were two reports of my disappearance in the first week, but it seemed they had given up on me. So had I. Twenty-one days and Brady had not found me.

The vampires had to have succeeded in wiping out the pack, there was no other way. And if my brother and uncles, and father and Brady… if they were gone, I wasn't sure if I wanted to live anymore. I spent my days feeling like a ping pong ball in play, torn between two opposing impulses, one to wallow and wait patiently for my certain, ever approaching execution and the other, more primal instinct, of survival—no matter what.

"Did they kill him?" I asked. The tears that had not stopped since he answered his phone blurred the room so all I could see was the outline of his pink face and white hair.

"I don't know, Sweetheart." He grabbed my hand, his were big and warm and roughly calloused from years of labor. Jeff was an electrician, or he had been before he did whatever the hell he did now. He told me little about himself. I wasn't even sure if Jeff was his real name, but I knew he had once had a family and now just had a debilitating gambling problem.

"Jeff, if they killed him… can you please, just make sure I die quick and—and painless, please," I begged in an urgent whisper. Cory was sleeping off half a bottle of Captain Morgan's on the trailer's only bed, which I could see clearly from the couch. Jeff held my hand in a very fatherly way, shushing me as my cries grew louder.

"Anna, I'm praying they don't kill you at all."

"Then let me go," I pressed. I knew he couldn't, I didn't know how or why he had gotten involved in this, but I knew he couldn't free me. He tried his best to make things comfortable for me and maybe I was getting a case of Stockholm syndrome because I grew more appreciative of it with each passing day. At times when he brought me a salad instead of a hamburger and fries, or when he let me wear his clothes as I washed out mine I even… liked him.

"I'm gunna do my best to see they you let go, and I'm hoping you can find it in your heart to keep me from the police. I can't go back to prison at my age." Cory stirred with the loud ringing of his cell phone, rolling out of bed with a loud groan. Jeff and I eyed each other nervously. I didn't know Santa's reasons for working with Cory, but whatever they were, Santa was almost as scared of him as I was.

Cory took the phone in the cubicle sized bathroom and closed the door behind him. I squeezed Jeff's hand harder, the silent tears I had been shedding suddenly stopped in the face of my heart wrenching fear. It was the vampires. They had called Jeff earlier, telling him to wait for further notice today and now they had come through. Would it hurt? Would they drain me quickly or would they torture me first?

"Go get her some clothes," Cory said as soon as he walked back out, slipping the phone into his back pocket. Jeff stood, but I didn't let go of his hand, holding onto him like a life preserver. I didn't like being alone with Cory, it had only happened twice and each time it was extremely unpleasant.

"Why?"

"We gotta get her nice and presentable for her new home," Cory answered. My stomach was in knots and I struggled, trying to hold onto Jeff as he pulled away.

"I'm going to Walmart, I'll be back in twenty minutes," he promised me, pushing me back onto the couch.

Cory turned to me with a smirk, his ratty mustache turning upwards as he stared at me. "And you need a shower." I bolted towards the door, it was my sixteenth attempt, but he grabbed me by the middle, slamming me roughly against the metal wall as I screamed. "Shut up, or I'll give you something to scream about, Annabelle. We're parked in the middle of no-one-gives-a-fuck. So you get beating or you can play nice," he threatened with a sneer.

I thrashed wildly and he turned me around, smashing me back against the door again, grinding his pelvis against me. I cried out in disgust and he put me in a choke hold. This was it. He had made comments, he had watched me, he had even pressed against me, but this was it. I had prayed to anyone who might be listening, but I was not going to be answered, he was going to rape me and then I was going to be killed by vampires. He led me into the bathroom by my throat, the tight restriction burned.

"Please don't do this," I whispered shakily.

"You're mighty smelly, been at least ten days without a shower, you can't meet the boss like that," he smiled pulling at my shirt. I fought to keep it on, holding onto the collar for dear life till all I could see was red, my shirt half way over my head.

"Let it go," he coaxed and when I didn't he viciously punched me in the gut. I choked on air harshly expelled from my lungs, collapsing onto the sink behind me, which I held onto to keep upright.

"Please! P—please, no," I sobbed.

"Take it all off or I'll rip it off, easy as that." The bathroom was small too small to move even a step away from him with his fists balled, primed and ready to strike again. I removed my pants and he watched me, waiting for me to remove my underwear, but I was frozen with fear, too afraid to even try removing my bra. He did it for me, running one of his dirty hands over my bare breasts as a reward. I was too afraid to cry, too mortified to fight back.

Brady.

He was all I thought about. If I really was going to die today then I wished more than anything that I could take it all back. I wish I could undo the pressure I'd put on him and relive the tender moments we had had together. A simple kiss, a night spent snuggled in his warm, loving arms, if that was all he ever wanted from me, I would gladly take it.

Cory pushed me towards the shower, kneeling before me and pulling down my underwear violently, they scraped my legs on the way down and I stood naked in front of a man for the first time in my life. He opened the glass shower door and pushed me in so hard that I hit the wall with a jarring thud. I prayed that was all he wanted, that all he needed was to get a good look, but he sat down on the toilet, instructing me to turn on the water. I didn't bother adjusting the temperature; just let the cold water bombard me.

"Get the soap and lather up, little piggy," he taunted and I did as I was told, staring at the wall determinedly as I tried to imagine I was safe at home, doing this mundane task alone like I would any normal day. It didn't work, the salty tears from my stinging eyes flowed steadily down my cheeks as his eyes bore into me.

The outside door opening was barely audible over Cory's moans as he watched me or the freezing cold water pelting my body like a thousand icy needles, but I heard it, the metal creak announcing Jeff's return.

"Anna!" Santa's scream reverberated off the double-wide trailer and I collapsed, my legs no longer strong enough for me to stay standing.

"Jeff," I sobbed and he pounded on the door, which was locked.

"Anna! Cory, are you in there?" He asked from the other side, Cory stood.

"Jeff, give me ten more minutes." The second Cory spoke Jeff began pounding on the other side of the door and the coldness of the water began to burn against my raw skin, I reached up shakily turning it off.

Cory turned back to me reaching for the glass door. I lunged for it and held onto it with everything I had, screaming as I struggled to keep it closed. The bathroom door burst open at the same moment I was ripped out of the shower by my hair, forced on my knees in front of Cory. I was slammed back against the glass in the ensuing scuffle, naked and unable to get out, I grabbed at my shirt, which was resting on the towel rack.

"Cory that's a little girl, what the fuck is wrong with you?" The fight had lasted only a few minutes and I stood back inside the shower stall, half covered by my dirty red shirt, praying for this to be over.

"They're gunna kill her anyways, Jeff, now get the fuck outta here till I tell you I'm done." I ran, and this time I got out. They didn't have enough time to reach me before I was out the front door and down the metal steps, racing into a deserted field.

I had never gotten this far and the windows of the trailer faced an empty lot so I didn't know what was ahead of me. I prayed there was more beyond it, that there was a road I just couldn't see, but there was nothing. My feet were wet and the dirt clung to them, making a slippery mud as I ran into the vast nothingness. I reached the door of his truck, which was parked a short distance away, before a gun fired and I fell to the ground on instinct.

I was dragged back inside, now muddy and half naked with a gun pointed readily at my face.

"I can't let you go. I'm sorry about that Anna, I am, but you need to get dressed… you've got a meeting to get to." Santa rubbed the back of his neck roughly, throwing me a bag and pushing Cory out the door, leaving me to dress in the trailer alone while completely numb with fear.

The clothes were all too big, but they were clean and Cory was gone, and though we were driving to my probable death it was the best I could ask for. I said my goodbyes to my family from afar. I whispered desperate farewells to my mother, who I loved at such a core level that it permeated into every corner of my mind. I cried thinking of my brothers and my sister who had all spoiled me and loved me more than I was even sure I deserved. The ride was long and I tried to see signs, to make sense of where I was, but I couldn't blink tears away long enough to catch them. I sobbed the entire time and prayed for my father, who I feared for the most.

My mother and sister were strong, they could survive this blow. Ethan and Taylor had their imprints, but my father, now aging and soft, would be crushed. More than any man I had ever known, my father loved his children. My mother joked that Jared had five imprints, but to me it was not a joke. Having both Brady and my father, I saw so much of the same love in their eyes. This undying, unconditional caring… I bargained with the sunny, clear blue sky above me to give him peace when this was all over.

"I have a family. I love them so much, Jeff," I gasped trying frantically to fill in the air my lungs kept expelling through uncontrollable sobs. "I have a mother, she's amazing and she loves me so much. Please Jeff, and my father, PLEASE! I know you have a daughter, don't do this. My father's name is Jared and he's a construction worker and he works so hard for us four kids, he loves us so much, please don't do this to him!"

He stopped the car on a crowded street in what could be Tacoma or Seattle or Olympia. There were no markers that I recognized and he drew his gun before I could wrench the door open and see more.

"I am sorry, but this is it," he grabbed me by the arm dragging me over the divider to his side of the car where he draped the gun with a jacket before pulling me out and pointing it at my back, using it to push me through an apartment building and into an elevator that took me up to my fate.

My fate was in the shape of a tiny vampire, beautiful with a slight tinge to her pale skin that suggested a once healthy tan. She wore a black dress with bands of color flaring out from the waist like rays of sunlight, high heel shoes that matched to a tee and a pair of lighting bolt earrings hidden in her huge mane of curly black hair. She was breathtaking and frightening beyond belief.

"Come here," she commanded and Jeff all but ran to her, she looked annoyed but amused all the same, before she grabbed him with one hand and sunk her teeth into his neck. I ran, but it was pointless and I realized that as soon as I reached the door only to find her waiting for me, a light smear of blood on her chin.

"You smell like your mate… weeks apart and you still smell like the filthy beast. Amazing. Tell me… are you half mongrel or is it the clothes?" She asked lifting the arm of my shirt and sniffing it dubiously.

"Half wolf I guess," I answered. She pointed towards her white couch, which I plopped down on waiting for her to drain me as she had Jeff. Jeff lay with his eyes wide open staring blankly into space.

"Is he… is my _mate_ dead?"

She clicked her tongue in mock sadness, patting my arm with her cold stone hands. "Not yet, they're closing in on them now, probably euthanizing the cretins as we speak, sad little puppies."

"And what about me then?" I asked nervously. She eyeballed me; her dark red eyes like wine, penetrated me.

"Well, we had plans originally. We were going to take you and some of the other girls, good bait to hold in front of their faces like puppy treats, but we got carried away in the chase… now I guess all that's left for me to do is to dispose of you."

"You just ate though," I argued. I didn't think before I spoke, I was frantic. I just couldn't wrap my head around the end of my life.

"Oh I wouldn't eat you Honey, you smell like hell," she smiled, leaning into me. The sudden roaring burst of the cracking wood door made me drop to the floor crawling quickly till I was next to Jeff's dead body, the only thing familiar in this terrifying place.

"Thank you for trying," I whispered against his now stiff chest. Everything shifted and a strong pulling draw turned me towards the noise, which was like an exploding building.

My hands, still clinging to Jeff's shirt, released once I saw the person standing in the doorway. He had dark circles under his eyes and he was so thin that his skin looked as if it was draped on his body, but even then he was a beautiful vision.

Framed in the doorway, dirty, bruised and half naked, stood Randy Littlesea and I had never been so happy to see him in my life.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: His Brilliant Radiance**

* * *

My hands, still clinging to Jeff's shirt, released once I saw the person standing in the doorway. He had dark circles under his eyes and he was so thin that his skin looked as if it was draped on his body, but even then he was a beautiful vision.

Framed in the doorway, dirty, bruised and half naked, stood Randy Dru and I had never been so happy to see him in my life.

"Annie," he exhaled ripping the coffee table out of his way and running towards me.

"Randy!" I jumped onto him, grabbing his big ears, which were the first things I could reach.

"Oh God, you're alive. Annie I—" He stopped as I struggled in his arms, trying to get free once I caught sight of Brady. He stood in the door holding a still moving arm in his hand. He was bloody, thinner than I'd ever seen him, but also more beautiful. I ran to him as soon as Randy let me down, stopping just before we collided.

There was an electric energy between us, crackling like bacon on a hot skillet, his obsidian eyes held me in place. He looked scared, staring at me as if I would attack. I reached out to him, breaking the invisible barrier between us, so in need of touching him, of knowing he was real and that this was actually happening. My fingers traced the sweaty indents of his chest and he stiffened covering my hand with his so it pressed fully against him and I could feel the rapid tempo of his pounding heart for a moment before he collapsed in a boneless heap at my feet.

I'd never seen him cry before, the death of his mother, who had raised him alone was marked with a stone-like mask, but now he was like a quivering puddle at my feet. Collin came to his side, lifting him by his shoulders and pulling him up into a supportive hug. Collin was Brady's best friend, had been for as long as they could even remember and I had grown up looking to him like a sweet uncle. I stood watching, feeling completely helpless as Brady's big shoulders bobbed along with his powerful sobs.

"We need to go, we don't know if they're still fighting. Take her back, run her home, don't get anywhere near the fight, just go straight to town," Collin instructed him patting his face to get his attention and picking up the stray arm Brady had dropped when he sank to the floor. Randy held me again, kissing both sides of my cheeks, my chin and my forehead before he left with his father and a female vampire I didn't recognize, who carried the still clothed torso of my now dismantled, would be killer.

"I am so sorry," Brady whispered to the quiet room, his eyes concentrated on my feet.

"I thought I would never see you again." I tried to hold strong, I didn't want to cry because I knew he was so close to breaking down again and I couldn't bear seeing it a second time.

"I'm so fucking sorry! I let you down and I, oh God, Annabelle, I'll never be able to forgive myself."

"It wasn't your fault, Brady." He shook his head like he was ready to argue, but I stopped him with a firm yet innocent kiss on the lips.

"Let's just go home, please," I begged finally allowing the tears to leak freely down my face. I didn't blame him, the plans had been set and they would have gotten me or one of the other wolf-girls eventually, I just didn't want to ever fight with him again.

He instantly pulled me closer, scooping me up and cradling me tightly to his battle worn chest as he carried me out. It felt like I was floating as he ran with me, quickly eating up the distance till we'd left the nightmarish place where I had come so close to death far behind. I kept my face buried in the crook of his neck, concentrating on inhaling his pine scent, which was muskier than usual and tainted with the pungent coppery odor of blood. The scent was oddly calming and I breathed it greedily, afraid it'd be snatched from me at any moment or that I'd wake and find that this was nothing but a dream, that Brady hadn't really come for me or that he was dead as I'd feared.

It took awhile for me to reign in my emotions and get my crying under control, but once I started to quiet, Brady stopped. He stared down at me for a moment like I was the most exquisite, precious jewel in the entire world and despite everything, including the continued stream of cool salty liquid sliding down my face, the look managed to draw a genuine smile from me, which he weakly returned.

The gust of his sweet breath washed over me in a soothing caress and when he dipped towards me, my eyes fluttered closed allowing me to marvel at the sensation of his perfect silky lips tenderly trailing along the contours of my face as he kissed away each and every one of the drying tears. Once the last fallen drop was expertly removed, Brady's lips covered mine in a gentle, almost reverent, kiss, as if he too feared I was a mirage that would vanish at any moment.

The sound of several distressed whimpers broke us apart a few seconds later and Brady was instantly alert, his entire body nearly vibrating as he looked towards the others surrounding us; I hadn't noticed since my attention had been focused solely on Brady. There were three wolves and the woman I'd seen earlier. I recognized Phil and Randy straight off and I assumed the third was Collin, though I'd never seen him as a wolf.

"What? What is it? Are they close?" Brady asked frantically clutching me tighter and tensing, prepared to bolt if necessary, but Phil shook his massive furry head, his muzzle angled downward and his shoulders hunched letting us know something happened but we were not in danger. Before Brady had a chance to relax or ask anything else, Collin was urging us on again.

We continued our journey, covering the remaining miles to La Push, to home, at an inhumanly fast pace. My eyes remained locked on Brady's face, drinking in the sight I'd missed so much and had spent every minute longing to see again since I'd left his house that night nearly a month ago. Every few seconds he would look down at me as well, as if to confirm that I was truly in his arms, where we both knew I belonged.

We reached the edge of Forks after only a couple more minutes and it was then that Phil raced ahead. Everyone was standing outside my house when we arrived, the rest of the pack included. It was a relief to know they were there and though I didn't spare them a glace, I was unbelievably grateful that this horrible event was finally coming to an end.

"Annie?" Dad's anguished voice drew my eyes from Brady once we were inside and he reluctantly relinquished his hold, surrendering me to the familiar embrace of my father's arms.

"Are you okay?" He choked out through tearful sobs, holding me as if I were a delicate porcelain doll.

"Daddy," I breathed hugging him tightly as I watched mom hug Brady over his shoulder.

"I love you—so much," I whispered nearly suffocating on the emotion that welled up within me at being able to tell him that again.

"Oh Baby, I love you too… more than you could ever imagine. You're safe and you're home now, so everything's gonna be alright."

"I know, Daddy," I said hoping to reassure him as much as believe it myself.

A moment later I felt Amber tugging me away from him to wrap her own arms around me and I sagged against her, the last of my reserve strength depleted. I'd stayed strong up until now for my dad's sake, but being in her arms made the events of the past month come rushing back, the trauma and emotions too strong to be held in check a moment longer. A torrent of tears flooded my eyes while powerful, gasping sobs racked my body.

She and mom helped me upstairs and into the shower, the warm, refreshing water washing away the dirt and grime from where I'd fallen this morning and helped relieve my sore aching muscles from the rough battering I'd taken. It was hard to believe that it had only been this morning, it already seemed like a lifetime ago and I wanted nothing more than to put it behind me and focus on the present and my future with Brady. I didn't even care if I had to wait years to be with him romantically as long as I got to be with him at all.

After showering, my mom and sister helped me into a clean set of pajamas, which were a little baggy after my time away since I'd often gone without rather than eat the greasy food they brought me. When I was tucked snuggly into bed, mom left me alone with Amber, going to retrieve whatever dad was busy preparing for me to eat, though I felt far too exhausted to chew.

"I am so glad you're okay," Amber whispered to me as she continued stroking my damp hair.

"I was so scared, the whole time I kept thinking that I wouldn't be able to see my family again, that I wouldn't be able to see Brady," I admitted, having kept that to myself while mom was around. I had to force the words past the lump in my throat. I squeezed Amber's hand to keep from crying at just the thought of never seeing Brady again. It was too much, even being away from him for this long was killing me, so I begged, "can you bring him to me, Amber—I need him."

"I'm here, Baby," Brady said coming into the room and sitting beside me on the bed. I didn't even notice when Amber left, quietly shutting the door behind her.

"I love you, Brady," I professed as the pesky tears started back up again. I leaned into him when he reached for my face, stroking my cheek tenderly before his hands moved to my body.

"I love you too, Annabelle," he whispered leaning down to kiss me and I clutched at his shirt, desperate for the kiss to deepen.

"Brady, oh Brady," I moaned letting my lips work across his, sucking hungrily on his tongue which invaded my mouth with a passion I'd never experienced before. He straddled my leg, keeping himself up on his elbows as his hands explored.

His huge paws covered every inch of my body, running from my face, over my breasts, across my stomach, under my thighs, touching every part of me as if he was insuring everything was still in its place. When his hands made their way back up my legs I shuttered at the reactions they gave my body. My arms were covered in goosebumps making all of the fine hair there stand at attention, my stomach coiled into a tight lump of relief and desire so strong it felt entirely new.

I pulled his face closer, turning my head so that I had better access to the sweet warmth of his tongue. I moaned when his fingers brushed against my mound on their ascent back up to my stomach ruffling my shirt marginally so he could touch the bruised skin of my stomach.

"Does it hurt?" He asked sadly, looking down at the slightly purple angry splash across my abdomen.

"I'm fine… I just… I'm not ready to talk about it, please, just… kiss me," I whispered pulling his face back to mine so that his eyes were away from the injury that seemed to have immobilized him. I pulled him on top of me, the warmth of his body soothing every ache.

"Brady, I love you so much." I don't think there would be a day for the rest of my life where I would forget to tell him and every one of my family members how much they meant to me.

"I love you." He parted our lips just long enough to say that before covering my mouth again with his. The room was sweltering, the breeze that blew through my curtains not reaching me past Brady's solid form, but I didn't want him to move, I pulled him closer instead.

"I love… you more," my words were interrupted with a yawn and he smiled his breathtaking smile before rolling off of me and pulling me onto his chest where I fell asleep, dinner and my desire for him all forgotten in the heavy shroud of sleep.

When I woke up I didn't open my eyes. I couldn't feel Brady, his firm body and his radiating warmth had disappeared and I feared opening my eyes to discover it had all been a dream.

"Can I borrow a shirt?" The muffled sound of Brady's voice on the other side of the door saved me from the creeping fear encasing my chest. I dashed out of bed groaning and bending double from the soreness in my stomach, but I did my best to ignore it, eager to not just hear, but see him as well.

"Yeah, grab whatever you need," my dad's voice was barely audible as I tiptoed to the door, their voices traveling down the hall. I wanted to run to him, but as soon as I reached for the knob it was pulled open and my mother came in with a stack of pancakes, a tiny carton of whole milk, a small plate of thick cut bacon and a huge glass of OJ set on the top of one of our TV trays.

"You need to eat, Beautiful," she said sadly, setting the food down near my bed, I ran to it and she smiled, watching me as I devoured it like a starving child you see on those commercials. I didn't know how hungry I was until the smell of the banana nut pancakes filled my nose.

"We're going to have to go to the police station. Taylor will come with us," she announced as I finished off my fourth and final pancake, she was brushing my back behind my shoulder as she studied my profile from beside me.

"Why do we have to go there?" I asked holding the crisp bacon to my lips. The bacon was sweet, my father's honey coated thick bacon, fried extra crispy just the way I liked it.

"We reported you missing, Annie. Now we have to tell them where you were… are you ready to talk about it?" She asked hesitantly. I shook my head no, concentrating on my tray. I didn't want to delve into my time away, I wanted to move on. I wanted to live everyday for now and not think about it ever again. Nothing good could come from it. I was okay. Bad, no—terrible things could have happened, but they didn't, I was home and it was over.

"I don't… I just want be here," I said forcefully. She nodded, letting us sit in comfortable silence before she turned to me again.

"Were you...did they touch you?" She asked quietly. She sniffled, I could hear her soft tears, but I couldn't look at her. I turned away; it was so much easier to pretend this wasn't happening than to see my mother, the strongest woman I ever knew, cry.

"No." I didn't need to go into more detail than that, what could have been wasn't and I was the luckiest girl in the world.

"Okay… well we are going to need to say something to the police, Annabelle," she breathed kissing my cheek lovingly. I nodded in agreement, leaning against her shoulder as I finished my extra pulpy orange juice.

"Are—is everyone okay?" I hadn't asked yesterday, I had been rushed home and pampered before I finally fell asleep. The battle, the wolves, I had no idea what my family had gone through in the last month.

"Solace's leg is bad and… Baby, Devlin's gone," she whispered squeezing my hand firmly.

"Gone?" My voice cracked on that simple word that seemed almost impossible to believe.

Gone.

That had been the last thing I expected to hear. I grew up seeing the wolves as invincible, immortal and solid, incapable of withstanding any kind of permanent harm. I had just gotten back to his side and being faced with the glaring fact that Brady could die was the very last thing I needed.

"Yeah, he was bitten, the venom took him. It was very fast, he didn't suffer. Taylor's with the family."

"I need Brady," I said quickly, leaving her in my room as I ran to find him.

"Where's Brady?" I asked my father giving him a tight squeeze and kiss.

"He's showering," my father answered with a smirk. For a father of an imprinted daughter, my daddy was very rational and accepting, but from time to time my enthusiasm for Brady made him chuckle.

"Are they gone? Are all the vampires gone?" He would know and at the moment it was urgent information.

"They are, Baby, he's safe," my father said pulling me in. His warm arms reminded me of Brady, and his earthy scent was soothing enough to calm my pounding heart.

"You're safe, Annie, everything is going to be okay." My dad cupped my face piercing my eyes with his, which were dark and comforting. It was over, we had suffered a loss, a loss I wasn't even sure how to process, but I was safe and eventually things would get better.

At Grandpa Cameron's funeral I wore forest green. I remember being a ten year old girl wearing green and wondering if I had broken some sort of funeral law because every movie I've ever seen always had people in black from head to toe. At Devlin's funeral, I couldn't tell you for a million dollars what I wore.

The shock and debilitating grief of losing Devlin, my peer, my family, had hit me like a brick house twenty four hours after the information first met my ears and what was worse was that I could not get a minute, not one single minute alone to process it.

My parents tailed me everywhere I went and though I loved them in an unimaginable way, I needed time. I couldn't allow myself to cry in front of them because I knew they were still so upset about my abduction. I needed to be strong, for them and Brady, but Devlin had been an integral part of my childhood and I was crushed.

The funeral was not held in La Push, there was a closed casket ceremony with speeches I couldn't hear in a funeral parlor that smelled like Pinesol. Brady held me the entire time, his big warm arms encircled my waist and his head buried into the crook of my neck to hide his tears.

My parents sat to my left, rubbing my back in small circles, but I didn't cry until we were in Brady's small car on the way back to Claire's house for the wake. I held onto the dashboard straining against the seatbelt as I shook with tears and when we parked down the road from the Ateara house. Brady ran around to my side of the car, ripping the door open and unbuckling me. He lifted me up with gentle urgency, holding me to his warm, firm body.

"Brady, you need to take me away from here, please," I begged pressing my cheek to his, which was wet from tears. He didn't question it, just ran holding me high against him as we swooped through the town towards his house.

"Are you… do you need anything?" He asked as he placed me down in the kitchen, which was small but tidy. He ran to the sink pouring me a glass of water, which he watched me drink with such tenderness my heart expanded, swelling until it pressed against my ribcage.

I set the empty glass on the counter and pulled him in, ready to feel him warm skin again. He met me eagerly, lifting me up and leading me to his room where he set me softly on the bed. I blushed. We had very few opportunities to be alone, completely alone, since I came back. I knew he wasn't thinking along the same lines I was, right now he just wanted me to feel better, but right now he was the only remedy. I wanted him; I wanted him with an intensity that was close to hysteria. Every part of my body called to him, aching for his touch.

"I need you," I professed tugging at him roughly till he rolled on top of me and adjusted himself between my legs. Brady groaned as my hips bucked into him, wrapping my legs around his waist and using the heels of my feet to urge him forward.

"I need you to touch me, I want to feel you, I—" I stopped talking as his hands traveled up my body removing whatever it is I was wearing in one fluid move, which was best because I didn't know what I was going to say next.

I removed my bra for him, it clasped in the front and he watched me undo it with marked curiosity. As soon as my breasts were bared his mouth was covering each inch of my small handfuls, his tongue darting out to outline the slightly darker rim on my nipples. I released a shrill moan, grabbing his hand impatiently and guiding it between my legs as it had been the night before I was taken. His fingers quickly worked their way under the band of my underwear, scrambling to reach my aching clit. He climbed back up, covering my mouth with his when I started to moan.

"I-I want you, Annabelle," he whispered against my cheek as he left open mouth kisses from the corner of my lips down to my naked collarbone. I shook at the intensity of his words, the desire that coated each word like honey.

"Me too, so bad, Brady," I panted as his hand worked its way back up my bruised middle and up to the valley between my breasts. His thumb stroked slowly on the edge and I moved towards his touch, urgent for him to feel me, to erase the memories of the morning in a way only he could.

He covered my small breast with his hand and I sucked in air trying hard to calm my heart, which was thumping in the rapid beat of a techno song. When he moved to take my earlobe in his mouth, I felt the extent of his want for me, pressed against my naked leg. I grabbed at his waist, pulling him towards me, grinding him more forcefully against me. He rocked back on his knees, carefully removing his black formal shirt and looking down at me reverently.

I grabbed his hand, slowly placing it on the rim of my underwear and pushing it down a bit to give him clear indication that I wanted them off. Brady's hands were shaking as he kneeled between my legs looking down at me. He didn't move, just stared down at me and I noticed his entire body was now trembling. I scrambled up on my knees to meet him with another kiss, my naked chest pressing against his, my nipples hardening more against the contact.

"Finish undressing me," I instructed him, tugging at his belt, pulling at the buckle and unzipping his slacks to allow his hardened member to be released. He hissed as my hands traveled around the back, brushing his firm butt cheeks as I freed him.

He stood, letting the pants fall all the way to the floor and offering his hand to me. I stood in front of him, just a pair of light cotton underwear left clinging to my body. His hands grazed my sides softly before his pointer fingers wriggled under the rim, pulling them down gently.

They fell to the ground with a silent thud and all the passion that we had been holding in seemed to rush to the surface. I launched myself at him and he used the momentum to swing me back onto the bed, settling between my parted legs and using his hand to run the tip of his member along my slick slit.

I was soaked, a small pool of desire clinging around my entrance that he coated himself in, sliding forward to hit against my clit and making me thrash against him. He pulled back replacing his throbbing member with his warm hand roughly playing circles that sent jolts of pleasure through my quaking body.

"I—this is going to hurt, Cupcake." He watched me, waiting for me to respond, I answered with a thrust, pushing his hand by the wrist urging his fingers to enter me. Nothing had ever been inside of me before, but his thick finger felt completely right.

"Another," I gasped as he began moving his hand at a slow, but steady pace. He pulled out, pushing back in with a second finger that sent sharp pulses of pain from my core to my abdomen. It burned slightly and I felt my muscles contract, clenching around him. His knuckles were thick and each new forward motion stretched me painfully.

"Is this okay?" He asked between pants, his chest expanding and deflating as if he had run for miles, I moaned in response, his fingers curling upwards inside of me, hitting a pleasure point I'd never experienced before, replacing all traces of the pain from a moment ago until nothing was left but the wondrous thrill of the undiscovered. The wetness increase, helping his now quick and precise movements. I was climbing, my whole body humming as I neared a climax.

"Now—now, please," I begged and he withdrew his fingers before plunging himself into me with such speed I had no time to feel the pain, just the immense pleasure of his rock hard shaft against my g-spot. I sunk my teeth into his shoulder, stifling the loud groan that emitted powerfully from the pit of my stomach as I released.

He didn't stop, rocking his hips upward so that the burning skin of his pelvis hit my sensitive bundle with each new stroke, the new surge of desire accompanying my release eased his way. I didn't come down from the plateau of my first orgasm, instead it morphed into something more.

Brady was slow, meticulous, precise, and utterly perfect. He met each of my two upward bucks with one strong fluid stroke, and soft teasing circles with his middle finger around my most sensitive area.

When my thrusting up off the bed got more urgent he sped up and with the speed came his great groans of pleasure. I clawed his back, trying to hold onto him as I entered new realms of existence, carried there by the sounds Brady was emitting and the smoldering heat that engulfed me.

"I'm not—fuck!" He cursed stiffening above me as I burst around him, my muscles clamping him in place while I released a long pitiful cry followed by a gasp at the warmth of his discharge filling me.

He fell forward, immediately rolling to his side to keep his burning weight from smothering me and pulling me with him where he looked down into my eyes, quietly asking, "are you alright?"

"Brady, that was… wow," I managed smiling blissfully and his answering smile glowed with a brilliant radiance before he dipped down to kiss me tenderly.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: The Job I've Been Waiting For**

* * *

"Are you sure you want to do this?" My mom asked while she watched me pack up the rest of my stuff.

"Of course this is what I want mom—I love him," I told her with a smile, making sure the framed pictures of my family were secure at the top of the box.

"But you're only seventeen!" She argued with a melancholy sigh.

I was more than sure that my moving-in with Brady wasn't the problem. It was more that my mother didn't want me to leave. I was the baby in the family, the last one to leave the nest. With me gone, my parents were going to be alone in a house that had once been filled with running children and screams of annoyance.

I walked over to her and wrapped my arms around her. "Mom, I already told you that I'm going to come and visit everyday!" I teased, hugging her tight. She relaxed against my hold and then crumpled in my arms. It was hard to see my mom so defeated, so sad and scared, but she had been like this throughout the entire year since I came back and even more so since she came back from visiting Amber in Alaska where she was taking care of Solace.

Amber had lost her baby. Alice had called my mom and Aunt Leah when it happened and they rushed to Alaska to be with her. I wanted to go see Amber, I knew that she needed me, but I was scared to see the state she was in. Amber had been ecstatic when she heard she was pregnant, but the culmination of stress and Solace's injury had been too much for her body and her baby was gone.

"It's going to be okay, Mom—I promise, everything is going to be okay," I whispered as the silent tears ran down my cheeks.

"I got her, Annie, Brady's downstairs," my dad told me walking up behind my mother and pulling her into a hug. I'd thought my moving out might be harder for my dad, but he was staying surprisingly strong.

I wiped the tears with the back of my hand and let the steel cable pull me forward. Brady was sitting on the loveseat and when I spotted him, I ran down the flight of stairs and threw myself into his arms. Brady chuckled, his chest rumbling under me. I sighed happily as his hands wound snuggly around my waist.

"Is everything okay?" He asked his voice filled with concern when he looked into my red, puffy eyes and frowned.

"My mom… she's a bit upset about the move and worried about Amber. Do you think she's going to be okay?" Brady leaned forward and placed a small, loving kiss on my lips.

"The Cameron women are the strongest in the world, Cupcake. It's going to take time, but they'll both okay." I don't know how he did it, but when Brady says that it's going to be okay, I feel like the worries around me disappear.

On my final night at home I slept curled up against my mom. I was going to have the rest of my life with Brady and my mom needed to know that even if I wasn't living under her roof anymore, I was still going to be there for her.

The next morning my parents, Tay, Mel and Brady helped me move the dozens of boxes into Brady's, now _our_ , house.

"Holy shit, Annie! How many pairs of shoes do you have?!" Mel asked, grabbing my royal blue suede stilettos with a look of bewilderment.

I shrugged, saying, "you can never have enough shoes and plus, Brady loves them." I winked suggestively. Mel blushed and dropped the shoe faster than a hot skillet.

"How is it? You know the sex," she asked curiously, lying down across the bed then jumping up with a crinkled nose like she'd smelled something she's really rather not.

"You need to wash those sheets," she pointed out walking to stand as far away from the bed as possible.

"So how is it? Is it good? Amazing? Spectacular? What?" She asked again and I giggled.

"It's amazing, Mel. I don't even think what Amber described can measure up to how amazing it really is! Mel, it's perfect," I sighed dreamily,

She grinned at my enthusiastic description, leaning back against the wall. "I'm so jealous, Annie, but... I guess I can wait," she told me and I blanched.

"Okay but when the day comes can we promise never to talk about what you are doing with my brother behind closed doors," I begged her, "it's disturbing," I added wishing that there was a way to erase the entire scenario from my mind.

"I'm going to miss you at school. It won't be the same without you," Mel added sadly.

I was done with school. I completed one more year when I got back for my parents' sake, but I dropped out after last semester was over and swore to never go back. I am not stupid—far from it. I just don't give a damn about history, science and all the other pointless stuff you learn in a tiny classroom with a teacher who could give a rat's ass what you do with the rest of your life. I have had a good teacher here and there, but I can count them with one hand. After my abduction I realized that I needed to start living my life and school was just a waste of my time when I knew that what I really wanted to do didn't need a damn high school diploma because I could get the same, actually a better education with some real experience and the guidance of my friends and family.

Ethan and Solace had each given me a hefty amount of money for my seventeenth birthday this past May. I put all of it in a savings account at the local bank and have not touched it since, which doesn't say much because it's only been two months, but that's beside the point… I knew what I wanted to do with what they had gifted me. I was going to start my business.

I had talked to Brady about it. He was the only one that knew about my dream to start an event planning business. Weddings, birthdays, shit, even funerals, that was what I wanted to do. I have no idea what it takes to start and maintain a business, but I was willing to learn.

When my family left and all of my boxes were unpacked, Brady and I settled in to watch a movie.

"I love you, Annie," Brady whispered in my ear as the opening credits zoomed in and out across the screen. I turned in his arms and straddled his hips.

"I love you too, Brady," I answered, running my fingers through his thick dark hair. In the faint background I could hear the voices coming from the movie, but I paid them no mind as I stood up and stepped back to unbutton my shirt. Brady's eyes darkened as he watched my fingers open the shirt revealing my bare breast.

"Annie…" he whispered huskily, getting up. I lifted my leg and with the toe of my foot, pushed him back. He ran his hands slowly on the outside of my thighs. I could feel myself getting wetter as his fingers skimmed the material of the lace panties I was wearing. I stopped his fingers and pushed them away torturing him by inching my denim skirt and panties off my body until I was completely naked before him.

"You're so beautiful," Brady murmured in awe, digging his fingers into my butt and pulling me forward. He pulled one of my legs up and placed it above his shoulder. I watched him, my heart palpating in desire as he scooted down and ran his tongue through my folds. My knees buckled, but Brady's fingers kept me in place as his tongue explored me.

"Ahh!" I screamed out when I felt his tongue enter me. One of his hands traveled in between my legs and replaced his tongue while he sucked furiously on my bundle of nerves, which I dubbed my pleasure friend because besides Brady's penis, it was the best part of the human anatomy. I could feel my release building and Brady sucked harder until I came with a strangled cry of pure euphoria.

"Should we continue this in the bedroom," Brady suggested picking me up and carrying me over his shoulder to our room. _Our_ room, I was never going to get sick of saying that.

"I think that's a great idea," I teased, reaching forward and squeezing his ass. Brady chuckled and opened the door, slamming me against it once it was closed. His lips were instantly on mine and I grinned, this was going to be great.

"Welcome to Belle's Events!" I announced opening the door to my new little, and when I say little, I mean ridiculously small space in Forks.

"Well—it has potential," Amber told me walking into the shop, looking at it like an artist ready to create a masterpiece.

"Whatja thinking Ambo?"

"I see cupcakes and pastels offset with sleek modern furniture," she said walking around in a square with her peep toe heels, which clicked against the gray concrete floor as she walked.

"Uh, I don't have much money. Amber, we're starting small, remember," I pointed out uneasily. I couldn't afford to spend everything on making the shop look like a masterpiece when I had to pay for like, a gazillion other things too. My list of expenses already seemed to double in size with each passing day as it is.

Amber turned around to face me with one of her breathtaking smiles. "It's on me, Annie."

"Oh, no, no, NO!" I complained stomping my foot to prove my point. "Amber, that's a lot of money. Are you crazy?! No, I don't accept!"

"Annie, come on! Do it for me, it will distract me and plus, think of it as birthday presents for the next five years," she argued smoothly, then pouted when I didn't cave right away.

"Fine, but I am only accepting because you're damn pout depresses me!" I warned and she giggled wrapping her arms around me and planting a big kiss on the top of my head.

I couldn't help but return her smile. It was the first time I had seen Amber so excited about _anything_ since she handed Solace the divorce papers. If designing my little shop was going to bring light into her eyes, then who was I to stop her? On the contrary, I was going to enjoy every spare second I spent with her while she worked.

And that's how it began, with a pout, then a month and a half month later my shop was complete. Amber had outdone herself and I didn't even want to ask how much the remodeling had cost. Three of my walls, the ones that were not exposed brick were painted lavender with baby pink and off white vertical stripes. The furniture was primarily clear and silver and along the white leather couch were fluffy white fur throw pillows. The windows were framed with elaborate white swirls and in the middle, Belle's Events was written in pretty cursive.

"It's great!" I cried hugging Amber and jumping up and down as I looked over every square inch of the store.

"Wow!" I heard Brady exclaim and I ran to him like I did whenever he was around, throwing my arms around his neck and linking my legs around his waist.

"Babe, isn't it beautiful!" I gushed. Brady grinned and kissed me.

"It's amazing, Cupcake. You outdid yourself, Ambo," he praised my sister and she smiled indulgently.

"Anything for my Annie," she told me with a wink.

This was one of the best days of my life. I had always known that Brady was the most important person in my life, but our relationship had changed. He was now no longer just my best friend and lover, he was also my partner.

There wasn't much business in La Push, not many people hired an event planner when they could just do it themselves, but I would still get customers from neighboring towns like Forks and Port Angeles. My dad helped me whenever I got a big event. It was our way of bonding. I learned something new every day. Helen, who I considered both a sister and mother, helped me with the books. She taught me how to keep everything organized, how necessary it is to file receipts and make sure that the bills are always paid on time. I had an amazing support group that I could turn to and I felt like my small business was growing each and every day.

As the months passed and I organized little parties and business luncheons here and there, I started getting more clients. I was slowly building my name and my dad's complimentary orange frosting mini cupcakes where the talk of the town. After a while they became something I sold over the counter and there wasn't a day that I didn't have families coming in for them.

"You look exhausted, Annie," Brady told me while rubbing my feet when we were in bed one night and I smiled.

"Not too tired for you," I answered feeling drained, but ready for bedtime with my mate.

"Before you distract me," he chuckled. "Amber called today. She said that she just finished a house in Seattle, it's owned by one the firm's biggest clients. They're going to have a party to celebrate and Amber wants you to plan it."

"What?" I gasped jumping up and looking for my phone. Once I found it, I called Amber and paced around the room until she answered.

"Hey, Annie—"

"Tell me more about this job you have for me," I cut her off, I couldn't contain my excitement and she laughed.

"His name is Mr. Henderson. He's a huge real estate mogul in the metropolitan area and he owns at least five of the best rated restaurants in Portland and Seattle, so they will be doing the catering. I just finished decorating his new mansion and he wants to throw one of the biggest parties Seattle has ever seen. He was looking for new talent and I told him about you, he agreed immediately. So the question is… do you want the job?"

"AMBER! Oh my god! I promise not to make you look bad," I rushed to assure her feeling myself getting more keyed up by the second, but then Brady pulled me onto his lap and I relaxed immediately.

She giggled. "I know you won't, Annie. Get dad to watch the store tomorrow. I have a client in Olympia, come meet me for lunch and we can hash out the details. I'll bring his client file."

"I'll be there! I love you Amber, thank you so much!"

"So you got a big job?" Brady asked knowingly while placing kisses on my collarbone. I turned in his arms and pressed my body flush against his.

"I got the biggest job!" I screamed out excitedly making him chuckle.

"Congrats, Beautiful," he told me leaning up and kissing my lips.

"This is the one, Brady, I know it. This is _the_ job I've been waiting for," I murmured against his lips.

Brady pressed his hands against the small of my back and pulled me closer. "You're going to be amazing."

My stomach clenched as I responded, "I hope so."

"Uh, where's the punch bowl?! I need the damn punch bowl!" I screamed out wildly. The party was in an hour and we were prepping in the main kitchen of the biggest house I had ever seen.

Amber was around making sure all the posh decorations were up and the house looked its best. I had watched apprehensively the entire day as men carried tables and chairs out into the huge backyard. The florists I hired had made huge bouquets of orchids, hydrangeas and roses. White lights had been placed around the centerpieces and around the backyard, there were about twenty tables each seating ten, making me feel light-headed—they were expecting roughly two-hundred people.

My dad, Randy, Taylor and Brady were with me, helping me in probably the biggest day of my small career. Amber tried to calm me down, but my nerves were on edge with absolutely no hope of easing up until she forced me a eat a marijuana gummy and drink one of the many glasses of champagne being poured for guest who were about to arrive.

Not long after people in fancy dresses and shoes that made me drool descended.

"Don't let them intimidate you, Annie," Amber had told me, but it fell on deaf ears, I was very intimated.

My nose was practically glued to the window as I watched the guests milling around, taking in the sights of all my hard work.

"Do you think they like it?" I asked quietly.

My dad chuckled, answering, "it's beautiful, Honey, what's not to like?"

"Maybe it's too much, maybe I went overboard with the lights," I muttered fearfully.

"Cupcake, trust me—it's amazing!" I heard Brady say, I turned around and smiled, he was at the counter, indulging himself to extra canapes.

"Annie!" Amber screamed out waltzing into the kitchen in a simple black cocktail dress. Even when she wasn't trying she wound up looking like a damn high-end model. "Annie, Mr. Henderson wants to meet you."

"He does?" I squeaked causing her to grin.

"Yes! Come on," she commanded and I took off my apron and slipped on the red heels that matched the belt on my navy dress. Brady grabbed my hand and pulled me into a kiss.

"He's going to love you," he assured me and I smiled in relief.

"Thank you." Amber held my hand and led me to a table where a handsome middle-aged man was sitting with his family.

"Mr. Henderson, may I introduce you to my sister Annabelle. Annabelle Cameron, this is Mr. Spencer Henderson," Amber introduced after he stood up to greet us.

"It's an honor to meet you, Mr. Henderson," I said as steadily as possible. Mr. Henderson offered me his hand and I grabbed it, shaking it firmly like Helen taught me.

"You are very talented Ms. Annabelle. Everything went off without a hitch, beautiful. I hope you will consider taking charge of the parties I throw seasonally," he requested with a grin.

"Really?" I asked in shock.

"Yes, my dear. Give my dear Amber your card and I will have my assistant call you. And do feel free to leave your business cards in the sitting room for the other guests," he directed.

"Thank you so much, Mr. Henderson!" I couldn't contain myself and hugged him. Amber chuckled behind me, Mr. Henderson was surprisingly very accepting and hugged me back before returning to his handsome husband.

We had our own celebration in the kitchen. I hugged and showered my family and Brady with kisses. I was on a high that I never wanted to come down from.

That night Brady and I celebrated privately as well. I wore my best lingerie for him and left my red heels on.

IIt was the perfect ending to a perfect day.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: The Question**

* * *

"What have you got planned for tomorrow," Brady asked when we were cuddled up in bed after a vigorous round of extremely passionate loving. He'd pounced on me the second I walked through the door, not that I was complaining, but now I was wiped, too tired to move from the relaxing warmth of his embrace.

Tomorrow was Tuesday, generally my only regular full day off each week unless something unexpected came up. It was my slowest day, Mondays I'd have to tie up loose ends from whatever function I had over the weekend and from Wednesday on I was typically working things for the following weekend or the occasional midweek hurrah that got thrown in there to spice things up.

"Sleeping in then spending the day with you," I replied simply because I honestly hadn't given it much more thought than that. It would be eight years next month since I moved in with Brady and I still loved getting to spend the day in bed with him as much now as I did the very first time.

"Well it's fine if you want to sleep, but you'll have to do it on the plane," he said casually and it took me a moment to process his words.

"Plane? What plane?" I asked eagerly, shooting upright to stare at him incredulously and firing off questions faster than he had a chance to answer them, not that he could through his laughter anyways.

"We're going on a short vacation tomorrow. You need the break and I have something special planned to show you how proud I am of you," he eventually explained with a sweet, excited smile before sitting up to face me, leaning forward to capture my lips with his.

"But what about work? I can't just up and disappear—my busiest time of the year is just around the corner," I pulled back after a second to remind him and he settled for trailing languid kisses down the column of my neck.

My business thrived each year from the end of May through the majority of June with high school and college graduations and an abundance of weddings on top of the relatively steady flow of regular events I was hired to organize. This coming June, for the first time ever, my schedule was actually so full for a period of about two weeks that I had to turn away clients attempting to book me, referring them elsewhere.

"I already took care of that," he murmured against the base of my throat before nipping at the tender skin covering my pulse, making my eyes close and my blood pump faster, the sound roaring in my ears when he added, "your dad already has everything under control. He knows the business backwards and forwards, plus Melody and Soli will be here the whole time and they both already promised to help out whenever necessary."

My small business was booming, having expanded throughout the Olympic Peninsula and occasionally beyond that in other parts of Washington. My dad had become my business partner after retiring from construction and we now had six employees including Melody and Phil's step-daughter Ava. Occasionally we even hired Soledad Littlesea as a DJ or bartender. After years of not liking each other she had grown to be one of my closest friends and I knew my company would be safe in their capable hands.

"Really?" I asked him stunned and feeling him nod against my shoulder. I tilted my head to the side giving him better access to my neck while commenting quietly, "you really managed to take care of everything, didn't you?"

"Of course, Cupcake and it's only a week," he chuckled and I felt the gentle vibrations in his chest. "I wouldn't steal you away without making the necessary arrangements first. I know how much your business means to you."

I was so touched by what he'd done, the effort he'd put into planning this trip for us and the real respect and unwavering support he gave me in my career. Pulling him to me, I kissed him, reverently, savoring his intoxicating taste and the rush of desire it produced coursing through me, more potent for the additional contribution his hand provided pressed against my mound.

"Oh, I have to get started packing! What time is the plane leaving? Ugh! Do I even have enough time?! And where are you even taking me?" I tore myself away, leaping from the bed with a frustrated groan.

I was by nature a planner and immediately a long list of necessary tasks I would need to complete, in a very limited amount of time at that filled my head. I only made it two steps before his muscular arms wound around me, hauling me back to him where he was still reclining in bed. I fell, landing sprawled across his lap and giggling wildly.

"Relax, Beautiful. Your mom and Melody came over earlier and packed everything you'll need. All you have to do is sit back and enjoy while I pamper and spoil you," he promised, his breathing becoming shallow when I turned to straddle his hips, reaching down to grip and pump his throbbing, hot erection.

'You still haven't told me where we're going," I reminded him as a dozen possibilities flashed through the back of my mind while my focus remained on pleasing him and basking in the feel of his amazing body. I watched his lips stretch, the sides curling upward around a raspy groan of pleasure and reach over to our bedside table, where blindly grasping inside the top drawer, he managed to produce two plane tickets.

Releasing him, I eagerly snatched them from his outstretched hand and swiftly scanned the small black print to find the destination. Milan, Italy. I stared in disbelief for a few seconds, reading and rereading the words until it fully sank in. Looking up, I saw Brady anxiously watching me as he awaited my reaction. I opened and closed my mouth a couple times, the power of speech eluding me as I was too awed to form words, but that quickly passed and I squealed, tackling Brady back to the bed where I showered him with enthusiastic kisses. We were going to see Ethan and Amber. I was finally going to meet my nephews and nieces!

Dropping the tickets beside the bed where they slowly floated to the ground, I rose up over Brady again, smiling coyly at him while reaching down to position his pulsating shaft at my entrance then taking him in eagerly, groaning when I felt him fill me completely, "Uhmm."

Rocking my hips, I rode him, sliding along his hardness as he plunged deeply into me, my hips slamming down to meet his causing my sensitive bundle of nerves to rub against him enticingly. I cried out when my muscles seized up and my walls clamped tightly around him, quivering with my release as my pleasure crested and I was filled with a sublime joy. With two more thrusts Brady joined me, exploding and filling me with his hot seed as I rode out the exquisite peak of my climax while savoring the feel of Brady shuttering inside me.

We collapsed onto the soft white Egyptian cotton sheets, which were impossibly tangled beneath us. He leaned forward, resting his head in the crook of my neck. I held onto him tightly, my chest heaving against his from the exertion. I hummed in satisfaction as he lifted his head to kiss me a few seconds later.

Afterwards, I nestled in closer to him, absorbing his warmth rather than spend energy I didn't have sorting out the sheets. I felt untouchable, as if nothing could possibly penetrate the bubble of happiness engulfing me at this moment in time. My final thoughts before sleep claimed me was how it never failed to amaze me how everyday Brady succeeded in making me feel like the luckiest person alive.\

"I wish they would hurry up," I said anxiously to Brady while watching the ridiculously slow passengers in front of me pouring into the narrow aisle of the airplane, clogging the path when they unhurriedly fumbled with their bags or rudely blocked it while leisurely chatting instead of collecting their belongings and proceeding off the plane in a timely, efficient manner. I was impatient to see my family and each wasted second fueled my frustration till I was ready to scramble over seats to utilize the nearest emergency exit.

He chuckled and hugged me to him, attempting to help me relax, but not even Brady could prevent me from rapidly becoming fed up with people paying more attention to each other than they were to getting the hell out of here. My excitement for this overdue reunion was far too great, surpassing even his inherent ability to influence my mood and calm me at this point.

"Finally!" I exclaimed, sighing in relief when the congestion cleared and the line began moving forward. I surged forward, rushing to meet Amber and Ethan the instant Brady pointed them out. Ethan hugged me at once, pulling me into his warm arms before Amber had a chance to.

"I missed you, baby sis. You really are all grown up now," Ethan murmured sadly and when he let go I saw his regretful smile.

"I love you," I replied simply before hugging him again. It had been eleven years since I last saw him and he looked the same as ever. He'd wanted to visit after my abduction, but it wasn't possible with the continued tension between him and the Uley family.

He'd called twice a week, every week without fail since moving to Europe to be with Elena. I might not see him and yeah, that totally sucked, but we were still close. He helped me understand and care about things happening in other parts of the world I knew I'd never have a chance to see. I might not have finished high school or gone to college, but thanks to my brother's causes, I was as equally well informed.

After our moment ended, I paused to look around, searching the surrounding area before hugging Amber. "Are they here?! I want to meet them!" I yelled eagerly because I hadn't seen anyone else, but I was really hoping they were there anyways.

"No, it's just the two of us. We left the kids with Elena," Amber informed me, chuckling at my disappointed sigh as she hugged me tightly.

"I'll get our bags then we can head out," Brady offered, taking Ethan with him to collect our three suitcases, one for each of us and a third that was filled with gifts for the kids, leaving me and Amber free to catch up.

"Auntie Belle! Uncle Brady!" We were met by the chorus high squeaky voices greeting us when we got to Ethan's, which is where Brady and I were staying for the next week since his house was bigger than Amber's.

After dolling out gifts, we all crammed into the kitchen where I helped the kids make our trademark family recipe cupcakes. Baby Emmett and Kai were hilarious, making a huge mess of everything they touched, ending up with batter and frosting in their hair, on their clothes, on me and the others, and all over the kitchen in general. Though the biggest mess could be found on Emilia, who was trying to copy everything the boys did and with their help was in desperate need of a bath by the time we were done. Evangeline giggled adorably from her daddy Ethan's arms as she watched our adventures in the realm of baking.

As the youngest in my family, I didn't know what Ethan, Taylor, and Amber were like as kids, but Brady assured me that Emmett was very much like Amber had been while Amber's son Kai was more like Tay. Brady also swore I was much cuter than Emilia and Eva, but I knew that was impossible, he was just biased, because my brother had managed to produce the two prettiest little girls that ever existed.

Emilia was smitten with Brady and he was amazing with her, tickling and playing with her, carrying her around, helping out whenever she needed it. Watching them together made me start thinking about what it'll be like when we have kids together, something I knew I wanted, though at 26 I wasn't quite ready to get started on.

The five of us and their kids spent every minute we could together. They showed us around, making sure we saw everything worth seeing, while also giving Brady and me a chance to get to know my amazing nieces and nephews in person. Amber, Elena, and I spent one evening together, just the three of us girls while Ethan and Brady took care of the kids. I loved spending time with my family and doing so in Europe made the experience seem more glamorous. Plus Italy was absolutely gorgeous in the spring.

That Monday, the day before we were leaving, I was woken extra early by excited shouts of happy birthday as more people than I strictly felt comfortable with, came pouring into the room while Brady and I were still asleep. As an added bonus for the birthday surprise, Leticia, Embry, Jake, Nessie and their son, William, were all there as well. I had actually forgotten I would turn twenty six while we were here, having quickly lost track of time with my days constantly jam packed, full of new activities and it was an exciting surprise.

"I don't want this vacation to end, it's been perfect," I said wistfully, turning to wrap my arms around Brady's neck and he hugged me to him, gently rubbing my back while I took a moment to collect myself.

I had just finished saying my tearful goodbyes to Amber, Ethan, Elena, and their children, who had all accompanied us to the airport to see us off. I was sad to leave them; I'd miss both of my siblings and their families dearly. I wished we had more time together, but I also wished I had more time to explore Europe with Brady, just the two of us.

"Don't worry, Cupcake. We'll take another again soon," he promised dropping a kiss on my cheek and giving my waist a small squeeze before letting me go since William was already onboard waiting for us.

William, Elena's brother, had joined us for dinner the night before. I'd met him a few years ago at Randy's wedding, but he'd only been a child then. He was still just a kid, though it was hard to remember when you looked at him. He was a little quiet, not saying much during dinner, but he seemed really nice and he was great with the kids, acting much like a big brother to them, similar to how Brady had always been with Amber.

Brady had made arrangements with William beforehand and he was flying us home. I was a little leery about him piloting our plane when I first found out, but after finding out Amber trusts him enough to let him fly with Kai, I figure he must be alright cause she'd never do anything that would endanger her son, that boy is her entire world.

I was enjoying the privacy afforded to us as the only passengers by sitting cuddled up on Brady's lap, listening to his heartbeat steadily against my ear when I felt a small jolt jostle me a bit followed by a series of them, making me bounce against his chest, though his arms held me to him, acting as a seatbelt.

"Wow, what was that? Did we just land?" I asked him uncertainly, confusion and worry setting in because something must be wrong to have landed so soon.

"Seems like it," he murmured carelessly, even shrugging like it didn't matter.

"But that can't be right. We've only been gone an hour or so," I declared feeling slightly panicked.

"Don't worry, Cupcake. I'm sure everything is fine," he said calmly and almost instantly I relaxed back into him, feeling more curious than anxious now.

"Bonjour, bienvenue vers la France," William welcomed me to France.

"Brady! What is this?!" I exclaimed once I'd recovered from my shock enough to question him.

"Well, this is supposed to be a romantic vacation too and since we were here, I figured we should put those French lessons Helen spent years giving you to good use. Nothing is sexier than hearing you when you speak it."

"Je t'amie, Brady," I said lowly, staring up into his eyes and he shivered before kissing me. It took several pointed coughs to break us up.

"You're good to go," William said handing Brady a set of keys.

"Thanks for doing this. I'm glad Amber has you for a friend," I told William as I gave him a big hug goodbye.

"I'll always be there for her," he promised. He was a sweet kid, too young for Amber of course, not that she had any intention of ever giving another guy a chance, but his puppy crush was adorable and I liked knowing he was there and looking out for her should she need it.

The keys were to a car that was waiting outside for us and Brady drove us to the Cullen house in Avignon where we were staying. I couldn't stop talking the whole way there about everything we had to do while we were here. Even after we parked I kept talking animatedly all the way to the door, excitement fueling me with an endless supply of energy. He grinned, pulling me in for a kiss while reaching behind me to unlock the door. He picked me up, holding me against his chest as he walked into the house.

The floral fragrance hit me at once, cutting through Brady's rich musky pine scent to fill my head with the heady aroma of dozens and dozens of bouquets like those filling a flower shop or exotic botanical gardens. Beneath the fresh spring blossoms I detected hints of vanilla and sandalwood. All of that was on a subconscious level, however, because I was too enthralled by the divine taste of Brady's mouth to look around for the source of the scent.

"Turn around and open your eyes, Cupcake," Brady instructed against my lips as he gently set me down. Opening my eyes, I saw that he'd carried me into the sitting room just off the entryway and I gasped as I took in my surroundings.

There were flowers everywhere, roses, lilies, orchids and irises in various shades of pink, red, purple and white arranged from floor to ceiling filling the entire room. Petals were strewn across the floor and sprinkled sporadically throughout the flowers were glowing candles with flickering flames.

"Brady…" I trailed off too amazed for words before turning back to face him, but he wasn't how I'd left him. Instead, he was down on one knee holding a little black velvet box out in offering. The box was closed and dwarfed in the palm of his russet hand. He gathered both of my hands with his free hand and my stunned eyes traveled up to meet his.

It was completely unexpected. I had no idea that he planned to do this when he planned the trip and I'd been so excited about the surprise trip to France for the last half hour since we landed that I never saw this coming. Before we actually became a couple I was obsessed with the idea of us getting married, but once we were together and especially after I moved in with him, it stopped seeming like such a big deal.

In the first couple years of living together I'd still thought he'd ask right away, if only for propriety's sake since he was fairly traditional like that, but when he didn't, I eventually concluded that we wouldn't get married unless I specifically told him I wanted to. I didn't want to be one of those girls who harass their boyfriends so much that after a while he gives in and proposes just to get her off his back.

The rest of the family teased us about it constantly, pointing out all the other couples that were already married or getting married in the case of Solace and Maddox. Even Taylor gave Brady a hard time and he could only claim the Varn version of being married which included an infinity tattoo between the shoulder blades administered by Solace. It didn't bother me when they did, nor did it inspire me to broach the issue.

We were both the happiest we'd ever been and for all intents and purposes we were married. It certainly felt like we were, but seeing him before me now, I knew that there was nothing in the world I wanted more than to actually marry him and that secretly, my teenage desires for the perfect romantic wedding had never really faded. I'd simply buried them till it was the right time for both of us because I knew it would turn out to be much more meaningful and special that way.

I concentrated on breathing while I waited for him to ask because I was torn. Part of me longed to shout yes this very instant, but another, larger, part of me demanded I remain silent and hear him out, that part won in the end. He'd put so much effort into making this special for me that I wanted to do this right, I'd been waiting far too long not to.

"Annabelle, you were only a couple weeks old when I knew I'd love you for the rest of my life. You are undeniably the best thing that has ever happened to me and I don't know how I ever got lucky enough to be made for you, but I am. If you'll have me, I want to spend each day of the rest of our lives devoted to loving you and worshipping you the way you deserve, because, Annie, you are my everything," he paused, taking a deep breath and opening the box, though I didn't spare the ring a glance, I was much too focused on him, waiting till he finally said the words, "Annabelle Cameron, will you marry me?"

"YES! Yes-yes-yes-yes-yes!" I chanted, stringing the words together and throwing myself at him, both of us falling to the floor. It had taken every ounce of patience I had to let him get through that, but somehow I managed. He chuckled, kissing me back before sitting up and removing the ring from the box. I held my trembling hand out for him and he carefully slid the cool ring onto my finger.

"I was beginning to think you were never going to ask," I teased kissing him once more before glancing at the ring.

I felt my breath catch instantly. It was the most wonderful ring I'd ever seen, though I might be slightly biased, but who's judging. The diamond was a lot bigger than I expected it to be—surely it was nearly a full carat. The band, a simple delicate white gold, complimented it perfectly. I couldn't take my eyes off it, admiring how natural it looked on my finger, sighing dreamily because I knew it was exactly what my naked hand had been missing.

"You like it then?" Brady asked hopefully.

"I love it!"


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 9: I Do**

* * *

"Annie, where the fuck are you?!" I heard Soli scream as I pranced around my shop, finishing up the floral centerpieces for the wedding.

"I'm in the back!" I called back just as she walked in.

She grinned at me. "Guess where you, I and the rest of the girls are going tonight?" She asked with a devilish grin on her beautiful face.

"Uh, nowhere since I have a lot to do before tomorrow." Tomorrow was my wedding and I still had a mile long list of things that needed to get done on my agenda before I even thought about sleeping.

Soli shook her head, "Wrong, we're leaving— like right now."

I blinked. "No, we're not going anywhere," I answered her slowly.

She raised her eyebrow at me then turned around. "Randy, get over here!" She yelled and like a dutiful husband, Randy was there within the second, sweeping Soli into a kiss before grinning down at me.

I didn't stand a chance, he was fast and before I knew it, I was being carried out of my shop, Soli giggling behind us and giving Ava and the rest of my employees orders on how to finish the center pieces and the rest of the items on my agenda.

Ava giggled as I sadly waved goodbye from my spot over Randy's shoulder, her eyes shining in a way that I recognized vividly. She was in love and my heart melted thinking about when I was her age and how I already knew that Brady was my forever. She was a beautiful girl, with her dazzling gray eyes and Eli was lucky to have been blessed to have her.

Randy placed me on the passenger seat of the car where I watched him and Soli kiss disgustingly passionately before Soli joined me inside.

"We're spending the night in Port Angeles for your bachelorette party. Most of the wolf girls are there already and so are Elena and Amber," she finished with a grin, bouncing excitedly in her seat.

"Soli, I have soooo much to do! I don't have time for a bachelorette party," I groaned.

Soli shook her head as she sped down the road, "Ava's taking care of it, so stop worrying." I let out a huff and sank down in my seat pouting as I watched the green blur of passing trees on our way to Port Angeles. I closed my eyes and let the sound of the AC and the rain splattering on the roof of the car, lull me to sleep.

"Annie!"

"Ugh!" I complained feeling the pressure of arms wrapping around me in a vice grip.

"Annie, wake up!" She chided. I opened my eyes and smiled at my beautiful older sister.

"Amber!" I squealed flinging myself into her arms and hugging her tighter than I had ever before. She giggled in my ear, holding me tight against her body.

"I missed you too, Annie!" She told me placing a kiss on my cheek and then pulling away.

She helped me out of the car and into the hotel we were staying at for the night. When I walked into the room I couldn't help but smile because so many of the wolf-girls, old and new, were there, chatting away and getting ready for the night. Apparently, I was going to be taken out to a club tonight, something I wasn't too familiar with since I wasn't much of a partier though I knew going with these girls would guarantee I have a great time.

Amber and Soli helped me get dressed into a tight fitting royal blue dress that I am sure my father would have never approved of with a set of heels that Amber had brought me from Milan. Soli curled my hair and did my makeup while Melody sat beside me giggling as Leticia painted her nails.

When we got to the club, which was teeming with scantily clad woman and men that couldn't take their eyes off them, we met up with April. She stood waiting for us at the entrance in a cherry red tube dress that showed off her white, prima donna legs.

I hadn't seen April in a long time, which sucked because she was one of my closest friends growing up. I guess you could say she started distancing herself after my abduction. She was a pharmacist now and still the beautiful April she had always been, but the spark of her youth, the one that always made me giggle when she made Devlin blush was gone and she hardly ever visited La Push anymore.

"April!" I screamed out, battling with my heels to run to her and hug her tight.

"I am so happy for you! You always said you were going to marry him," she teased pulling back. Melody and Jessy joined us.

When we were younger, it was always us four, the "Fab Four" as we liked to call ourselves. We spent many nights in my room giggling away as we talked about the boys in our lives. Melody wrapped her arms around April's and my shoulders and Jessy did the same on the opposite side of me. We laughed our hearts out as we hugged and swayed our hips like we used to do when we were smaller and wanted to annoy the boys because they couldn't be part of "our" dance.

I spent the rest of my night with my girls, as we danced and drank and celebrated not only my upcoming wedding, but the fact that we, for the first time in years, were all together once again. I had the most important people with me and they were all going to watch me marry the man that I loved.

I went to sleep that night thinking on how lucky I truly was.

"My shoes… my shoes… where the hell are my shoes?!" I screamed running around frantically, my hands holding my wedding dress bunched up around my thighs while I looked for the damn shoes, the shoes I was supposed to be wearing to the wedding I was already ten minutes late for.

"I found them, Auntie Belle! Emmett was hiding them!" Emilia announced, running into my room in her frilly flower girl dress waving the missing shoes.

I let out a sigh of relief, "thank you, Sweetie."

"We're late!" Amber scolded grabbing the shoes from Emilia and bending down to place them on my waiting feet like Cinderella.

"I know! Do you think he'll wait for me?" I asked anxiously, looking over at the digital clock that read quarter to six. Fifteen minutes late.

Amber snorted as she stood up, fluffing my dress to add volume to the bottom. It was a simple dress, the one I had fallen in love with at first sight. I had always imagined a dress with jewels and lace and yet when I saw "the one" it was the complete opposite. It was white, bare shouldered and tight down to my hips where it opened up wide at the bottom.

"He's been waiting twenty seven years for this day Annie I'm sure another 15 won't hurt," she taunted rising up on her toes to fix my veil.

"You look so beautiful, Annie," she whispered, tears filling her eyes as she leaned forward and placed a kiss on each of my cheeks.

"I am so happy you're here. I wouldn't have been able to marry him without you," I told her honestly. She was my sister and best friend all wrapped into one. At one point in time I was scared she wouldn't be here to see me marry the love of my life and yet, in true Amber fashion, she surprised us all, showing up for the bachelorette party I didn't even know about. It was the happiest I had been since Brady proposed.

"You think I'd miss this? I don't care how much I fuck up, or who's pissed to see me here. You're my little sister and I love you SO much."

"Mommy, it's time to go," Kai announced walking into the room fixing his tie. He looked adorable in his black suit. Alice had bought Emmett and him matching ones and I couldn't resist hugging them to pieces when they put them on. They were simply too adorable not to.

"Let's go get you married!" Amber squealed walking behind me to help with my train as I walked out of the room and down the stairs.

My wedding party, which consisted of Mel, Tay, Collin the best man, and Helen my maid of honor, were waiting for us downstairs. Emilia was the flower girl, Kai her escort and Emmett the trusty ring boy—something he wasn't too pleased about, but with a stern look from Ethan, he agreed without a word of protest.

My mom intercepted me before I made it outside. She looked beautiful in her forest green dress that ran all the way down her body.

"I have something for you," she told me gently fixing my veil.

"You have your something blue." The sexy lingerie Amber had given me as a wedding present.

"Something borrowed and something new." Elena had loaned me the earrings she wore during her wedding and the dress which Ethan and Taylor had bought me.

"But you're missing the something old," she whispered smiling at me as she opened up her right hand to reveal a delicate silver bracelet with a heart charm. She took my wrist and slid it on.

"My mother, she wasn't the best mother in the world, but despite it all I loved her. She wore this as a necklace until she died. I've been holding onto it for years, but now I want you to have it," she finished looking up at me.

"No, Mom, I can't …" I argued shaking my head, but she stopped me by placing a finger on my lips.

"No, Annie, I want you to have it. I am so proud of you, Annie, so, so proud. You have grown up to be such a beautiful and amazing woman," she told me softly stroking my cheek and I nodded.

"Thank you so much, Mom, for—everything."

She grinned and placed a kiss on my cheek. "Now let's go, before your dad changes his mind and doesn't let you get married," she teased taking my hand and leading me outside.

My dad was waiting for us outside. He was a wreck, which wasn't a surprise when it came to him and weddings. My dad always was a real big softie.

"Auntie Belle, what do you do on your honeymoon? Do you eat lots of honey while looking at the moon?" Emilia asked, looking up at me from her seat next to Ethan, who looked at Emilia as if she was the single most beautiful diamond in the world.

I giggled. "Yes, Emilia, we eat lots and lots of honey." Her eyes opened up wide in excitement.

"Oh, Daddy, I want to go on a honeymoon!" She squealed. Ethan glared at me and bent down to touch his forehead with hers.

"No honeymoons for you—ever. Okay, Doll?" He asked and Emilia squealed again, wrapping her arms around Ethan and kissing every inch of his face she could reach. Elena watched them with a grin on her face, her hand mindlessly rubbing her stomach where the newest addition to our family was growing.

I watched them knowing that was what I wanted—a family with my Brady.

"Your day will come," Helen whispered in my ear and I grinned, resting my head on her shoulder. Helen, was like a second mother, there was not a woman in the world I wanted standing next to me on the altar more than her.

The drive to the church took about half an hour since the church was just outside of Forks, it worked out nicely since the reception hall was only five minutes away. It had always been my dream to get married in a church despite my family not being religious. When we got to the church everyone got out of the limo except my dad who scooted to sit next to me. He took my hand in his and kissed it gently. I could feel the warm wet drops of his small tears hit the palm of my hand.

"We can still make a break for it, the car's still running. I told the driver to stay in case you changed your mind," he teased lightly, but when I looked into his eyes, I knew a part of him was hoping that I'd say yes.

"You know you love him, Daddy. He's the one," I told him leaning over and placing a kiss on his cheek.

He smiled, cupping my cheek and looking into my eyes. "I don't care how old you get or what you do with your life, you'll always be my baby, Annabelle."

"I love you, Daddy. I love you so much," I sniffed. "You're the best father a girl could ask for," I told him honestly. I wanted him to know that despite the mistakes my siblings and I would make in our lives, neither him or my mother could carry any fault. I loved my family because we were strong and united, there wasn't a thing in the world we wouldn't do for each other. I would give my left arm for Ethan, Taylor or Amber because they were the most amazing siblings I could have ever asked for and that's all because we were raised by incredible human beings. My mom and dad were the rock in our lives and I just hoped that one day I could measure up to at least an ounce of what they were.

"Are you ready?" My dad asked as we stopped in front of the double arched doors, the beginning of the wedding march playing in the background.

I took a deep breath and smiled. " I've been ready," I chuckled.

He held my hand tight and like a fairytale, the doors opened to the most beautiful sight I had ever seen. The flowers and decorations on the aisle paled in comparison to him. I didn't even pay a glance to the guests or the bickering kids. All I saw was him, my Brady, waiting for me at the altar.

I don't remember the imprint when it happened since I was a baby, but as I walked down the aisle towards Brady, looking into his beautiful watering eyes as he watched me, for the first time in my life, I truly and unconditionally felt the power of the imprint. He was like a magnet pulling me to him, I wanted nothing more than to drop the bouquet of flowers in my hand and just run to him. I wanted to forget about everyone around me and the priest that was waiting to declare me Mrs. Annabelle Fuller, all I wanted was Brady—my Brady.

The walk seemed to take forever, but I held onto my dad's hand tight as we continued down the aisle until I was finally in front of Brady. I watched in awe as he stood in front of me. My dad cupped my chin and placed a kiss on both of my cheeks. He hugged Brady and shook his hand before grabbing mine and placing it in Brady's.

"You look beautiful," Brady whispered, kissing my hand then helping me up the aisle. The priest stood before us and began talking about what we were here for and what marriage meant, but it fell on deaf ears because my eyes couldn't for a moment stray away from him. He was looking back at me as if I was the most precious thing in his world. He had told me many times that there wasn't a life for him if I wasn't in it. Someone can tell you that millions of times and it's still hard to believe it, but watching him admire me made me feel like there wasn't a thing in the world more important to him than me.

I was ready for this step, ready to spend the rest of my life with him. I wanted children, to be called his wife, the mother of his children, his partner… I wanted it all, with him and only him for the rest of my life.

The priest may have spoken for hours, but I didn't notice until Helen discreetly tapped me on the shoulder and brought my attention back to the task at hand. The priest was smiling at me and gesturing to Emmett who had the rings and looked annoyed to have been waiting.

Brady chuckled kissing my hand before gesturing for the priest to continue. There was so much I wanted to say to Brady and he felt the same way so we decided on writing our own vows. Some say that writing your vows is the hardest part, but it was so easy for me. Brady was my world, having to find words to say that was the easiest thing I have ever done because I have known how I felt about him since I was four and he picked me up when I scraped my knee.

The priest gestured to Brady to go first. Brady took my small hands in between his large ones and looked into my eyes.

"My beautiful Annie, I stand before you today completely and hopelessly in love with you. I have loved you for years and every day I fall even more in love with you. I've watched you become this beautiful woman before my eyes and I feel like the luckiest man in the world because I get to call you mine. I was made for you, Annabelle. You're my soulmate, my best friend, and more than anything in this world, I love you, Cupcake," he finished, bending down and kissing my hands as Emmett walked forward and handed him my ring. Tears were streaming down my cheek as the priest asked me if I took Brady as my husband.

"I do," I breathed out, smiling at Brady as he gently slipped the ring on my finger.

"Auntie Belle, it's your turn," I heard Emilia prompt in a stage whisper that carried and the entire church burst out in muffled laughter. I bit down on my lower lip and looked at Brady. He smiled, encouraging me to proceed and I did, ready to tell him just how much he meant to me.

"There isn't a happy memory of my life that you're not a part of, there isn't a special moment that I can say you weren't there for. You have always been there, Brady, even when I didn't want you too," I giggled, "You're always been my other half and without you I am incomplete. Without you, I am not Annabelle. Being your wife is a dream come true for me." I finished, hiccupping in between the happy tears streaming down my face that I couldn't hold back.

Brady stroked my cheeks gently, wiping away the tears as he mouthed, 'I love you.'

"Do you, Brady Fuller, take Annabelle Cameron as your wife to love and to hold for as long you both shall live?"

Brady chuckled as he wiped away a tear that had escaped the corner of his eye. "Of course I do," he answered readily. I slipped the ring on his finger and kissed it before turning back to the priest.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife," the priest declared with a smile, "you may now kiss the bride." Brady grinned wrapping his arms tight around my waist and pulling me close.

"I love you," he whispered before bending down and kissing my lips. I smiled into the kiss, raising my arms and wrapping them around his neck. I could hear everyone cheering around us, but I was completely lost in the kiss, because this kiss was different from the others—this was my first kiss as his wife, as Mrs. Annabelle Cameron-Fuller.


End file.
